


Reignite

by westofnowhere



Series: A little love, a little new [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character Injury, Crowe deserved better, Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis POV, Kingsglaive retcon, Lesbian Relationship, Light Angst, Luna POV, Luna is actually a badass and Square needed to let her do more stuff, M/M, Multi, OT4, OT4 Focus, Polyamory, Retcon, Spoilers, Tags to be added, follow up to previous fic, mainly Prompto POV, mentioned Aranea Highwind/Cindy Aurum, seriously, spoilers for everything from chapter 9 on, upcoming angst, with side f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofnowhere/pseuds/westofnowhere
Summary: It all started with instructions and a plan. A good plan. A solid plan.But Prompto be damned if he was actually good at following plans.Or; How a little bit of straying from strategy turned out for the best.AKA: I'm a sap and everybody lives.





	1. Best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> spurring from my first fic which was just supposed to be a one-shot, totally and not start anything else, here's more, minus the porn. I really wanted to focus more on the others during the events of the games while retconning some stuff and junk.
> 
> WARNING; if you haven't beaten the game, there will be spoilers here, especially for things starting at Chapter 9! Even if the fic diverges from the game's story somewhat, there are STILL spoilers. You have been warned. 
> 
> Fic title comes from this [ "Malukah - Reignite" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=re32xnyYP3A) which is a Mass Effect tribute but honestly it's beautiful and the lyrics fit quite well.

Altissia had been beautiful. The city of dreams, really, with its elaborate architecture and little canals.

And now, Altissia was underwater.

Prompto watched buildings disappear beneath giant waves, tendrils of water flashing through the air and almost knocking him off the flying cycle he had managed to steal from the Nifs.

They had a plan. He shouldn’t still be here… they had a plan and he was late…

The Hydraean shrieked above him, her voice a piercing through the air like the wailing of sirens. It was all Prompto could do not to fall off. He hoped Ignis and Gladio were alright…

Through the flying water and debris, he could just barely make out two shapes. One was blinding white and gold and glowed with an unearthly, ethereal light, even in the wreckage. The other was dark, almost a perfect black, contrasting against the waves. The white shape moved slightly, and Prompto heard a clear call to the waters above. The black shape sailed through the air, smashing through flying tendrils of water and colliding, hard, with the Hydraean herself. Prompto stiffened, gloved fingers tightening around the cycle’s handles. It would…be okay, right? It had to be okay.

The Hydraean roared her fury, a wave colliding with the tiny white shape below. The black shape, reeling in the air, was suddenly smacked aside, colliding hard with the remnants of a wall and lying still.

Prompto’s blood ran cold. He had been given orders. They had a plan. He couldn’t stay. He shouldn’t have stayed at all…

But…

The white shape struggled to stand and Prompto, flying closer now, saw someone else. Someone familiar. And someone unwelcome. He stalked closer even as the white shape of Lady Lunafreya struggled to sit up, her white dress torn, her blond her disheveled. Something metallic and sharp glittered in the approaching man’s hand. Prompto could see…he could see and he acted before even thinking.

Ardyn did not reach his mark. He was saying something, something probably awful. Prompto could just hear his voice in his ears, drawling and unpleasant. It was lucky Lady Lunafreya was still on the ground…Prompto stood on the cycle and, turning it into high gear, launched it forward with a powerful kick. It whizzed through the air and collided with the advisor before the man could even react, disappearing into the whirlwind of water that tore through the air around them. Prompto was in free-fall now and when he landed, he landed hard on his side, letting out a pain filled wail.

They had a plan. They had a plan and Prompto ruined it.  And probably broke a few ribs in the process. Not that he could tell…he was no doctor. He heard Lady Lunafreya let out a startled gasp before skin shuffled against stone.

Prompto managed to roll over onto his back to see her leaning over him, her pale gold hair a mess and whipping through the air. “Are you…?”

“I’m fine, Lady Lunafreya…” He wheezed, forcing a smile. “Are you?” She shot a glance at where the cycle had disappeared then back at Prompto.

“Thank you.” Her voice was shaky but she clutched her trident tight. The Hydraean shrieked above them and realization hit them both at the same time.

“Oh no…” Luna breathed.

Prompto tried to sit up but when the pain was a bit too great. Luna pressed a careful hand to his torso. “It’s alright.” For a moment, he felt warmth and a gentle, gold glow before the Oracle stood, leaning a little on her trident and carefully making her way over to where Noctis had fallen. From where he lay, trying to recover his breath, Prompto could just see them. She knelt behind Noctis, carefully pulling his head into her lap as the air glittered gold around them. He wanted to see, wanted to sit up…wanted to…

He couldn’t really move. His whole right side burned but at least he did something…something good. The lights above him flashed and suddenly Noctis was soaring. There was a clash of weapons against scaly skin. Prompto could barely see it above him before Lady Lunafreya swam into view once more. Her hands were careful, if a little shaky, as she gently pressed them to Prompto’s side.

“Here.” The white light and warm glow returned, this time spreading over all of Prompto’s side and he closed his eyes for a moment. It was like being dipped in a vat of something incredibly warm. The pain slowly yet surely ebbed away and Luna pulled her hands back. Prompto let his eyes snap open and slowly, he forced himself to sit up.

“H..?”

“Being an Oracle has some benefits at least.” She said gently and managed a careful smile.

“Thank you, Lady Lunafreya!” Prompto beamed and Luna carefully patted his hand.

“Luna is just fine.” She said and Prompto’s smile eased. “I…don’t think we’ve met.” She sounded apologetic and Prompto chuckled sheepishly.

“Prompto Argentum, La…Luna.”

“Thank you, Prompto…you…that was unexpected.”

“For me too, honestly.” They both jumped as the Hydraean shrieked far above them. The very air quaked. And Noctis… Luna stood quickly and Prompto followed, stumbling over his own feet.

“It’s fading.” She breathed and for a moment, Prompto was unsure of what she meant. He frowned before noticing that Noctis was sinking now. He seemed slumped forward and the weapons circling his body began to fade on by one. He was far lower in the sky now, hovering only some feet above them. The weapons kept vanishing. Forgetting himself and managing to not trip over his own feet, Prompto lunged forward just as the last weapon dimmed and Noctis’s body plummeted downwards. He wasn’t even sure how, but again, Prompto managed to make it just in time, the prince’s body landing on Prompto and knocking the blonde over.

“Oww…I…gotta stop doing that…” Prompto whined but found Noctis now securely in his arms. Luna was at their side immediately while the Hydraean reared in the water before her. Kneeling, Luna laid a careful hand on Noct’s shoulder, her eyes never leaving the Goddess in the water.

“You WILL accept the chosen King’s rule.” The Oracle said clearly and it was no longer a request. The earth quaked, the waters swirled and the looming shape of the Archeon rose from the torrent.

Funny, Prompto thought, he could have sworn the Archeon was a lot…bigger. But with Leviathan towering above them, water crashing against her serpentine body, Titan looked positively tiny in comparison. At least he wasn’t trying to step on them this time which Prompto supposed was a small blessing. He hadn’t realized just how hard he was gripping Noct’s shoulder and had to force himself to let go. If only a little. It probably wasn’t helpful that he was also shaking.

Luna, for her part, looked unshaken, steely resolve settling on her usually gentle features. Prompto would have studied her…studied her face…but now wasn’t the time. Large stones tore through the raging waters and the Hydraean roared, dissolving into pale blue mist. It hung in the air, seeming to shimmer in the faint rays of sunlight filtering through overhanging clouds before sinking in the sky, descending around Noctis and dissipating. The flying waters crashed to the land bellow and finally, the air was still.

Prompto let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and looked at Luna. She slumped tiredly against her trident but managed a gentle smile.

“It’s done.”

“…Geesh…”

The gentle smile warmed a little and Luna laughed softly. “Geesh is quite right.” Prompto gave her his best encouraging smile, peering down at Noctis. The Prince was unconscious now, the exertion of the battle taking everything out of him and Prompto studied his face. He looked so tired. More so than usual, worry lines creasing his forehead even now. Prompto wanted nothing more than to kiss them away.

But he held back.

This wasn’t the time. And Lady Lunafreya was literally RIGHT there. Not the best way or moment to clue her in on what was happening. Carefully, Prompto slid his arms underneath Noctis, adjusting his hold until he had the unconscious Prince slung over his back in a fireman carry. Reaching down, Prompto offered Luna a hand.

She took it gratefully, pulling herself up but refused any more help, leaning on her Trident for the time being. Prompto would have insisted but…well…he wasn’t as strong as Gladio and carrying Noct alone was taking some effort. Luna seemed to realize that quite well.

“Lady Lu…” Prompto began.

“LUNA!” A female voice overrode him and when they both looked up, a brown haired young woman came barreling towards them. She was soaked from the water, dirty and panting but when she reached Luna, she forgot all decorum and threw her arms around the smaller woman’s shoulders.

“Crowe..!” Luna gasped gently, but sank gratefully into the embrace.

“I’m never following your plans again!” The woman named Crowe chastised, leaning back to stare at Luna, her expression creased with worry.

Crowe…that sounded familiar…oh! Noctis had mentioned her before. The girl that Luna liked. Prompto felt suddenly very silly.

Luna was smiling, carefully taking one of Crowe’s bruised and bloodied hands into her own. “I’m quite alright, I promise.”

“Alright, my ass.”

“Crowe…”

“I was worried sick! And then the water and the Nifs and…” She broke off with a heavy sigh, letting her eyes close and chewing on her bottom lip. Luna let out a tiny laugh but her grip on Crowe’s hand never lost itself.

“I promise I’m alright. A few scrapes are nothing.”

“It’s a few too many.” Crowe insisted before finally noticing Prompto’s existence. She frowned. Prompto managed what he hoped was a harmless smile and half waved, careful with his grip on Noctis.

Luna was quick to his rescue, patting the taller woman’s hand. “He saved me, Crowe. It’s alright.”

“I knew your plan was a bad idea if you needed saving.” Crowe muttered but her gaze on Prompto softened. Prompto let out a sigh of relief. He could see what Noctis had meant now…she really looked like she could beat him up and then some.

Crowe, in her turn, heaved a sigh before wordlessly sweeping Luna into her arms. The smaller woman made a slight noise of surprise but Crowe looked too determined to worry. She measured Prompto with a look.

“Come on, let’s get these two to safety.” She said at last, indicating Noctis as well before turning on her heel and carrying Luna away. Prompto hurried to follow, careful not to trip over his own feet or slip on the wet cobblestones.

So…this was Crowe huh? She had quite the presence, Prompto noted as he tried to keep up with her strides. Noctis had said that she was Kingsglaive.

… _Was._ Under King Regis…Prompto briefly wondered if Noctis would keep the Kingsglaive. Give them powers again…He was sure Crowe could still kick ass without those powers though. As long as it wasn’t directed at him, he welcomed the idea.

Carefully shifting his hold on Noctis, Prompto tried his best to keep up. She was taller and had a longer stride and Prompto’s propensity towards tripping over his own feet wouldn’t really help in this situation. He was also beginning to worry. It had been too long since he heard from either Ignis or Gladio. And Gods… he had gone against the plan. The thought made guilt wash over him in waves and Prompto swallowed the lump in his throat. If something happened… if they were hurt… he would never forgive himself…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this particular chapter was inspired by this [ Oracle!Prompto au ](https://chocobaes.tumblr.com/post/155317634666/page-1-of-3-2-in-which-lunafreya-saves-our-oracle) fanart. I highly recommend checking out the artist's work, it's super cute!
> 
> I'll be honest, while I loved Final Fantasy 15 as a whole, there are parts of it that bugged the FUCK out of me so here is my shameless fix-it nonsense that I decided to publish because the whole world must suffer my awful writing.
> 
> Anyway, more to come probably. Enjoy?


	2. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Luna POV because why not?
> 
> Also, more shameless, soft Crowna because the FFXV tag is severely lacking F/F and that's criminal.

Luna sat quietly at Noctis’ bedside, her hands neatly folded in her lap. Crowe had demanded that Luna get rest and she did. She really did. Crowe would have dragged her back to bed had she known Luna was up and moving about. Or more precisely; sitting about.

It was 4 days now, since their battle with the Hydraean and Noctis was yet to wake. Luna wasn’t too worried, knowing the exertion of power required to defeat a god. His friends however, were far less calm. Prompto had been jittery the whole of these 4 days, bounding in and out of the room like he wanted to say or do something but never really sure what. A much taller man, whom Prompto introduced to Luna as Gladiolus, was far more sullen. He seemed to be raging with some inner debate and refused to come into the room at all. But she would catch him standing outside sometimes, his brows knitted together with worry, rubbing at his temples. He was never rude to her but she could tell that he was struggling with trying to be civil. Whatever anger he was keeping her from seeing, must have been quite something.

She felt very sorry.

And Ignis… Prompto had cried over Ignis when they finally saw him. Gladiolus had carried the other man into the building they were given refuge in, despite Ignis’ best efforts to be put down. His glasses were shattered in Gladiolus’ hand, the taller man seemingly having found them on the ground and Ignis was…well…

Luna remembered blood. Blood had trickled down his face and bubbled from his left eye and Gladiolus was visibly shaking as he carried Ignis inside and gently set him on a nearby couch. The taller man had tried to scramble for a medic. Anything…anyone. Blood bubbled and Luna could just see the tearing of Ignis’ skin. His right eye had fared better…but not by much. Over all the hustle, Luna managed to make her way over to the injured man.

She saw him stiffen, clearly unable to see, as her hands gently pressed to his hands. A touch he didn’t recognize but Luna spoke softly. “I’m sorry, let me…I can help.”

Gladiolus had frozen but she was ever so careful as she moved her hands gently to Ignis’ cheeks, her forehead only inches away. The blood did not scare her, even being so close to it. It stained her fingers and splattered on her dress but Luna paid it no mind, whispering as soft white light blossomed from her finger tips and little by little, the blood flow slowed then stopped completely. Ignis’ expression, which had been twisted in pain, slowly smoothed over to something more relaxed as the light caressed his face.

After a few moments, some of the skin had begun to mend, fusing together little by little. It was minutes before Luna drew away.

“I…can only do so much for now.” She said softly. But even from that, Ignis looked grateful. The pain had gone from his face and he seemed to have calmed down. Also, Luna saw recognition.

“Lady Lunafreya?”

“Yes.”

She saw Ignis struggle to try and stand to bow before her hand pressed to his shoulder, keeping him seated. “Please don’t. It’s quite alright. You need rest.” Lady Camelia had given them use of this house and Luna was swift to request help from the few people stationed there. They had brought water, clean cloth and bandages but Gladiolus would let none of them clean Ignis’ wounds, setting to it himself. His shoulders shook visibly but he kept his hands steady…or as steady as he could manage.  Ignis had remained still, having finally relaxed, if only a little. Prompto was still a teary eyed mess and Luna could only imagine what was going through his head.

When Gladiolus had finished and wrapped the wounds, Ignis managed to sit up, first thanking him then bowing his head to Luna. “Thank you, Lady Lunafreya.”

Luna smiled, even though she knew Ignis couldn’t see it. “It’s quite alright. Please try to rest. It will take a few tries but I think we can have you practically back to normal.” From the corner of her eye, she saw Prompto choke through his tears, gaze snapping over to Luna then Ignis then Luna again.

“R…really?”

“The odds are very good.” She had affirmed and the blonde looked like he wanted to hug her.

That was 4 days ago. Luna had been as good as her word of course, working with Ignis when she could and when Crowe didn’t force her to rest. Progress was slow. The wounds cut far deeper than Luna anticipated and it all took far more time. She didn’t mind, of course. There was a warmth in healing that Luna cherished. Helping people. Mending them. It was…comforting.

Somewhere behind her, Prompto let out a little snore, leaning against Ignis’ shoulder. The older man didn’t seem to be asleep, gripping his cane tightly and waiting. Luna could just make them out over her shoulder. Since reuniting, Prompto had barely left Ignis’ side and Luna began to notice certain…behaviors? They were small really; a touch, the breaching of personal space, how the touches lingered far too long to just be friendly. She wondered at that. It hadn’t just been these two. Despite his current absence, Gladiolus was in no way shy about who he touched and for how long. It was never inappropriate, but Luna still remembered how he caressed Ignis’ face. How tightly he clutched Prompto’s hand, thumb shakily tracing the shorter boy’s knuckles.

There was definitely something there. She’d have to be silly not to see it. Crowe had been the same way, even before they actually decided to become a “thing.” It was never intrusive, but Crowe let her interest for Luna be known quite clearly and quite early on. The memory made her smile.

“Wow…” Crowe had breathed, “You’re beautiful.”

It was the way she said it. Not just a compliment from one woman to another. Luna saw fire in her eyes and when she touched Luna’s hand, her fingers were a caress. And Luna hadn’t remembered being smitten with someone quite so fast. It was a shame Crowe wasn’t there now… Luna could have used a shoulder to rest on.

She sighed, studying Noct’s sleeping face. He looked so peaceful that it was hard to believe what he had gone through. Or would go through. Luna bit her lip. Did he know, she wondered. Had King Regis told him the truth? If he had, Luna saw no signs of worry.

Moments passed on end and Luna was almost dozing when Noctis finally stirred. She forced herself awake, peering expectantly at Noct’s face. Soon, his eyelashes fluttered and he let out a faint groan, groggy hand reaching up to his face. Luna smiled and scooted her chair closer.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” She said softly and Noctis, who was blearily rubbing at his eyes, snapped his attention to her.

“Luna?”

“Hello, Noctis.”

Noctis stared at her for a few moments before the memories seemed to come flooding back and he sat up abruptly. “Are you..?”

“I’m fine..”

“Ardyn… he…”

“He was there, yes.” Her smile strained a little, dimming for a brief moment. “Your friend Prompto…he saved me.”

“Prom was there?” Noctis sounded surprised.

“Yes?”

Noctis frowned. “He…we…” He broke off, shaking his head. “Good. That’s good. I’m glad you’re alright.”  
Luna smiled, interlacing her fingers in her lap. Noctis, meanwhile, seemed to be struggling with something.

“Luna..?”

“Yes?”

“I…hn…how do I say this..?”

She watched him for a moment as he nervously poked and prodded at his blanket. He looked almost irritated at himself. Carefully, she reached over and patted his hand.

“Relax.”

“Easier said than done.” Noctis managed with a laugh before finally looking up to meet Luna’s gaze. “This…might not be the best time to say this,” he admitted “but…I don’t think it will work.”

“You mean the marriage.” It wasn’t a question. Noctis swallowed, nodding gingerly. To his surprise, Luna’s smile grew softer. “I know.”

“W…really?”

“I had a feeling…and…well…” He saw her cheeks grow a little pink.

“You like her, huh?”

The blush only deepened, Luna withdrawing her hand from Noct’s to idly rub at her own knuckles. “I do.” She admitted at last before peering from Noctis to the couch where Prompto and Ignis were resting. “And you like him?”

A long paused followed and Noctis looked incredibly sheepish. “Them.” He corrected at last.

“Them?”

“…Yeah.”

“…Which them? Or…oh.” Realization dawned on Luna quickly and she let out a tiny laugh. “You never know how to stop, do you?” She teased, not unkindly. “So…all three?”

“…Yeah.”

“Wow.”

“…Yeah.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised.” Luna said at last, letting out a snort when Noctis choked a little. “You’ve been so close that this sort of bond was almost inevitable.” She didn’t seem bothered by it in the least and Noctis finally allowed himself to breathe.

“You’re not…mad?”

“Why would I be?”

“I dunno… just… breaking off a marriage because I may or may not have more than one boyfriend.”

“Noctis, don’t be silly.” Sitting back, Luna studied his face. “It would be a little hypocritical, no? To be mad when I may or may not have had a girlfriend for the past few months.” She blushed lightly as the words left her lips but looked satisfied. They were out there now, no going back. Crowe would have been over the moon to hear Luna call her, her “girlfriend.”

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh. “True.”

“There you are then. Considering it was nothing but political anyway, why should we do this to ourselves?” Luna adjusted in her seat, hearing Ignis move slightly, the walking stick dragging over the floor. Right.

“Noctis… um… “ How do you tell someone then, that someone they love and care for very much was so severely injured. She tried her best. “There…might have been a mishap.”

She saw Noctis’ smile fade almost immediately. “Mishap?”

“I’m…”

“I fear so, your Highness.” Finally came Ignis’ voice and both of their attentions snapped to the couch. Ignis was standing now and Luna could hear the faint straining of leather as he must have been clutching at his cane. When he turned, Noctis looked like the air was knocked out of him.

“Igni…” He croaked.

Ignis’ scars were pronounced, even behind the sunglasses they bought for him. Luna had worked quite hard on mending them and while they no longer cut beyond skin deep, they spread over both eyes with splotches of discoloration. Ignis managed a smile.

“I am quite alright, Noct.”

“But…your eyes..!”

“They are considerably better now. Lady Lunafreya has worked tirelessly to see to that.”

Noctis couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ignis' face before the taller man slowly walked over. Luna stood with a light rustle, offering him her chair and gently guiding him to sit. She saw Noctis shift on the bed, moving closer.

“B…”

“His eyesight will return. It…may not be as good as it was, but it shouldn’t be too long.” Luna tried to soothe, resting her hand on the back of Ignis’ chair.

“H…what happened?”

Ignis managed a careful smile. “Carelessness on my part, I fear. Evacuation went smoothly but Niflheim was persistent.”

Noctis looked to be restraining himself for a moment before he let out a strangled noise in the back of his throat and, leaning forward, yanked Ignis into his arms. Ignis’ breathing stuttered from surprise, stiffening for a moment before allowing himself to slowly relax into the embrace. Luna thought she heard Noctis sob.

“Noc…”

“I just knew…I knew this was a terrible idea.” Noctis strained through his teeth and Luna was again reminded of Crowe. Never again, her girlfriend had sworn.

“Noct, it’s quite alright. With Lady Lunafreya’s assistance, I should be well quite soon.”

“Not in full!” Noctis hiccupped out and leaned back, staring at Ignis intently.

Ignis’ eyes were closed behind the glasses but he seemed to feel the prince’s gaze. “Noct…”

“This is all my fault.”

“Please…”

“We shouldn’t have done this.”

“Your Highness…”

“I’m so sorry!”

Ignis took a moment, reaching over and finding Noct’s face. He cupped the prince’s cheek carefully. “First I have Gladio blaming himself. Then Prompto. Then you. Noct. It’s is no one’s fault. Accidents happen. It’s unfortunate, but they do. Injuries happen. Blaming yourself for something you had no direct control over is destructive.”  

Noct’s eyes watered. Ignis sighed, leaning over and managing to find Noctis’ forehead with his lips, pressing a careful kiss where they landed. “I will be alright. Worrying will only make you more vulnerable.”

“Ignis…”

“Highness.  Please.”

It took moments before Noctis finally managed to calm himself, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. By then, Prompto had awoken and bounded over to the bed, bowling Noctis over in a tight, unrestrained hug. Ignis settled into reassuringly rubbing Noct’s back, whispering softly as Prompto almost broke down into tears against Noct’s shoulder.

Luna smiled gently and finally excused herself. They looked like they needed some time and Luna was more than willing to give it to them. When she stepped outside, carefully closing the door behind her, she almost ran head first into Gladiolus. Or at least into Gladiolus’ chest.  He caught her lightly by the shoulder as she stumbled back and managed a light nod.

“He’s awake if you wish to see him.” She offered. Gladiolus made a strained noise in the back of his throat, his brows knitting together. Luna tried to offer him a reassuring smile. “It’s quite alright, you know.”

“It’s…maybe.” Gladiolus answered after a moment and Luna wondered at that. Just what sort of turmoil was he putting himself through?

“They’d love to see you, Gladiolus. Being with loved ones is healing in itself.” At Gladiolus’ look of surprise, Luna’s reassuring smile returned in full. “I know.” She said kindly. “Noctis told me.”

It took a moment for Gladiolus to stop looking so stunned and he swallowed. “I’m…sorry.”

“For what?”

“I…. ugh…some Shield I turned out to be.” He managed with a feeble chuckle. Luna snorted.

“Please. Who hasn’t had relations with their bodyguard?” At Gladiolus’ raised eyebrow, she blushed, feeling almost a little too bold. “Um… I’m just…sensing a pattern.” She added weakly, laughing and waving the look away. “I can’t judge, Gladiolus. If it’s love and you are happy, then that’s all that matters.”

“But…the marriage..?”

“What marriage?” Luna replied, airily and had to fight a small laugh as Gladiolus looked surprised once more.

“You’re…not?”

“No. We’ve discussed it. It would be…unfair to both of us and a bit pointless now.” She shrugged and saw Gladiolus’ shoulders suddenly slump. She hadn’t realized just how stiff they had been before. “Please go see him.”

“I…alright.” He paused before his smile turned a little less stiff and a bit more natural, bowing his respect. “Thanks, Lady Lunafreya.”

“You’re welcome.” She replied before ushering the man inside. The door finally closed and Luna allowed herself to lean back against the wood, breathing in deep. It was so much to handle…so much to process. Almost too much.

Still, it was…good. It was good that they finally sat down and talked. Good that they were able to let each other go of the artificial ties that bound them. At least with respects to marriage. She would miss her chance to wear that lovely wedding dress but, maybe there would be other chances.

“You okay?”

Snapping out of her thoughts, Luna found herself face to face with Crowe, the Glaive having to lean slightly to make eye contact.

“It’s done.”

“You talked to him?”

“Yes.”

“And?!”

“It’s okay.”

“Really?!”

Luna beamed at Crowe’s response before reaching up and wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s neck, pulling her close. “Really.”

She could feel Crowe’s grin against her cheek and let her eyes close before gasping in surprise as Crowe swept her off her feet, laughing. “Amazing, Princess!” She paused. “There’s no strings, right?”

“None.”

“Wow…so…are they all screwing or something?” Crowe blurted and Luna had to stifle a laugh as Crowe took off down the hallway, still carrying Luna in her arms.

“In so many words…yes.”

“Huh…well…good for them.” Crowe sounded almost relieved, her arms tightening on Luna’s waist. It made Luna smile and nuzzle into Crowe’s neck.

“I suppose, this might sound selfish but…it’s good for us too.” She said softly, feeling Crowe shiver a little as Luna’s breath hit her neck. Despite herself, the Glaive laughed.

“No kidding. Well, Princess, since you’re free from the ever horrible shackles of encroaching marriage, shall we waste our evening away?”

Luna’s arms around Crowe tightened, her cheeks turning a little pink. “I…would like that.”

Crowe beamed, pressing a kiss to Luna’s cheek. “Lovely.” She crooned. Luna nudged her.

“You’re unseemly.” She protested without much heat to her words, making Crowe laugh against her skin and press another kiss to Luna’s cheek.

“Good.”

Sneaking an arm from around Crowe’s neck, Luna gently cupped the taller woman’s cheek. The grin on Crowe’s face never faded. “Better.” She added before Luna pressed their lips together, making Crowe almost trip over the carpet as she walked. She had to pause, shifting her hold on Luna to carry her bridal style before pressing their lips together once more.

It was soft and comforting and Luna melted into the kiss, thumb gliding over the skin of Crowe’s cheek. Despite her rough around the edges exterior, Crowe was always gentle. Always careful. And her kisses were soft as velvet, tasting of honey.

Luna never realized just how much she loved the taste of honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes I think I've rolled myself into hell, how do I get out of it? Please advise because I'm having all sorts of ot4 feels and Crowna feels and I can't stop.
> 
> Crowe's a fun nut to crack, personality wise since she had maybe what, 5 minutes of screen time?
> 
> I'm trying, I really am. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!


	3. In the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha oops, let the angst begin I guess.
> 
> Obviously, this is written long before Prompto's episode is gonna come out which will probably change what actually happened to Prompto after Chapter 11 and before Chapter 13. Regardless, here's all the angst I could muster.

“You’re leaving?” Noctis asked incredulously. They stood at the gates of Altissia’s train station, Luna looking apologetic.

“I’m sorry, Noctis. But this is where we part ways.”

Prompto saw her hands intertwine with one another, fingers nervously hooking together. Noctis frowned. “But why?”

“You have your path, Noctis and I have mine. I must go ahead,” her apologetic smile remained. “As Oracle, I’m sworn to help you but…well…”

“But?”

“I’ve heard some…not so pleasant news as of late,” she said softly, Crowe stiffening at her side. “I have to make a detour.”

“We could come with you,” Noctis offered but she shook her head quickly.

“No. Head to Cartanica. Find the mines. You’ll need the weapon hidden there.”

“But…”

“Please, Noctis. We will be fine. And I won’t be alone,” Luna added softly and Crowe managed a smile next to her.

“Don’t worry, your Highness. The Princess will be safe,” the Glaive promised, bowing her respect to Noctis.  The prince still hesitated but sighed in defeat, nodding gently to Crowe.

“I guess I can’t stop you from going.”

“I’m afraid not,” Luna’s smile softened. “Please don’t worry. We’ll meet again.”

Noctis studied her face for a moment before reaching over and pulling her into a careful hug and was quite gratified when Luna returned it. “Thank you, Luna. I’m…really glad I was finally able to see you.”

When the hug was broken, Luna patted his cheek. “Me too, Noctis,” her eyes traveled to the other three. “Do take care. It was lovely to meet all of you.” Prompto beamed.

“Thanks La…Luna!”

She laughed at that. “Still getting used to it, hmm?”

“Yeaaah…it’s…gonna take time,” Prompto snickered while Ignis bowed.

“Thank you, Lady Lunafreya. For everything. Good travels to you and Crowe.”

Prompto remembered how Luna insisted that Ignis dropped the formality. Ignis, it seemed, couldn’t break out of the habit and eventually, Luna stopped correcting him. It still seemed to amuse her though. She smiled and Ignis returned the gesture. It had been slow, but his eyesight made a steady come back. Luna had warned him to always wear sunglasses. His eyes would always be sensitive to light, she said. And while it was not nearly as good as it used to be, he could, in fact, see.

Prompto remembered when Ignis made him hold a certain amount of fingers up. He remembered just how excited the older man got when he was able to count them perfectly. By the Six, maybe blessings did exist, even in small amounts.

Luna was still smiling as Gladio bowed as well. He looked more at ease than he had days before and offered the Oracle a smile. “Thanks, Luna.”

“Of course. Please take care of yourselves,” she shot Crowe a look, making the Glaive snort softly.

“I’m not getting sappy here,” Crowe laughed and Gladio guffawed.

“What, not the huggy type?” He teased and she rolled her eyes with a snort.

“What are you talking about? I’m the huggiest,” she waved sarcastically, Gladio letting out a loud “ha!”

Prompto couldn’t help but laugh under his nose. Crowe really wasn’t as severe as he thought she’d be, especially softening when Luna was around. But these past few days actually let Prompto talk to Crowe and he found the woman to be funny and charming and only a little scary. When the topic came to Luna’s safety, the Glaive did not mess around however and every time dangerous activities were even mentioned, Prompto saw as she set her jaw, eyes narrowing. Not surprising him in the least, she was quite vocal in her distaste.

He snickered. “Awww, not even a little?”

Crowe’s eyes threatened to roll out of her skull but she gave Prompto’s arm a light, teasing punch. “I don’t make it a habit, blondie.”

Prompto laughed. There was something about her that reminded him of Aranea. Come to think of it, Prompto realized, they would probably get along great. He’d have to try and engineer a meeting somehow.

Which reminded him. “Wait! Luna, before you guys go…can I…I mean, may I?” He raised his camera, wiggling it between his fingers. Luna let out a laugh.

“Of course!” She said brightly, looping her arm through Crowe’s and yanking her girlfriend close. Prompto beamed, snapping a few photos just as Luna pulled Crowe down and planted a big kiss on the Glaive’s cheek, making the taller woman laugh. It didn’t take any persuading to get a photo with everyone in it, Prompto finally looking satisfied as he packed his tripod and camera away into his duffle bag. Luna was still giggling moments after.

At last, when their final goodbyes were said, Luna gave Noctis a last hug. “Be careful, Noct. Darker things are ahead.”

And with those words, she departed, Crowe waving at them over her shoulder as she followed her girlfriend down the platform. Noctis sighed, peering over at the others.

“Shall we?”

“Dude, let’s go!”

Tickets purchased and Regalia loaded onto one of the train’s boxcars, the four boarded and Prompto kicked back in his seat, dropping his duffle bag between his legs. It would be a long trip to Cartanica and would give him ample opportunity to weed through the thousands of pictures clogging his camera. He didn’t think he’d have the heart to delete any of them though, but it was worth a try. Noctis dropped into the seat next to him with Ignis settling across, Gladio shoving bags into the overhead shelves.

“Do we know anything about Cartanica?” Noctis asked as Prompto busied himself with his camera, only half paying attention.

Ignis carefully slid his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. “It appears we are to go into the Fodina Caestino Mines to access the tomb there.”

“Sounds wonderful…” Noctis muttered dryly, idly sneaking a peek over Prompto’s shoulders as the blonde scrolled through his photos.

“Indeed. I took the liberty of doing some research while we rested,” Ignis admitted, sitting back to let Gladio pass by him to sit. Noctis grinned.

“Of course you did.”

“The primary enemies seem to be Gurangatches and we’ve fought enough of those to know how to handle ourselves,” Ignis said easily. “Naturally, that changes at night, but it should not be too much trouble in those regards. The mine is old however, which may mean derelict machines.”

Noctis considered. “So…how did you… uh…do…”

“The research? Prompto was quite helpful,” Ignis answered with a shrug, adjusting in his seat as Gladio slid over a little to lean against him.

“Good job, Prom.”

“Huh? Yeah, good job me!” Prompto snapped his attention to the others, blinking owlishly. “What did I do?”

“The research,” Ignis reminded him.

“Ah! Right! Yes, the research,” Prompto beamed before his attention snapped back to the camera. “That research. Quite something, right?” His words faded into muttering and he lost the thread of the conversation once more, making Noctis laugh softly.

It was about an hour later that Gladio went off to get them food, Prompto still scrolling through his photos. There were so many and his eyes were beginning to hurt but he almost didn’t mind. So many memories. He tried to remember the story of each one, chuckling softly under his nose as he scrolled past a photo of Noctis gracelessly faceplanting in some mud. Good times.

Noctis spotted the photo and made a noise of indignation from where he was nuzzled into Prompto’s side. “You swore you deleted that!” He protested loudly, Prompto letting out a startled and rather loud laugh. Noctis jabbed him in the side.

“Alright, alright! I’ll delete it, I swear. Here, look,” Prompto chuckled as he showed Noct through the deleting process. The prince finally looked satisfied and nuzzled back against him, one arm draping lazily over Prompto’s waist. Ignis sat with his eyes closed, either dozing or thinking but said nothing to indicate that he was awake. Prompto guessed that he was probably resting. Or at least he HOPED Ignis was resting. Bad eyesight or no, the man seemed to almost never sit still for too long.

 Prompto felt Noct’s chin press against his shoulder. “Hey,” he muttered. “I like that one.”

He was indicating the photo Prompto had stopped on when he got distracted with staring at Ignis and Prompto had to peer down to double check. It was a photo of the 4 of them sitting around the campfire. Prompto had struggled with finding just the right exposure for the shot and when he finally found it, he knew it was perfect. Ignis’ chin rested against Prompto’s head, with Gladio sitting next to them, arm thrown around Ignis’ shoulders and Noctis sprawled over Prompto’s and Gladio’s laps. They were laughing and Prompto wished he could remember over what. Noct’s chocobo probably, as the bird decided to peer inquisitively from behind Ignis, beady eyes shining.

Prompto smiled. “Awww, I miss our chocobos,” he sighed wistfully as Noctis nuzzles into his neck.

“I know, Prom. We’ll be back to them soon.”

“…You really think so?”

Noctis considered for a moment, leaning back to peer at Prompto’s face. “You don’t?”

“I mean… I’m HOPING but Noct… this… this is getting heavy…” Prompto broke off, frowning and lowering the camera to look at Noctis. “I don’t think things can ever go back to…well…this,” he indicated the photo, feeling a little more than gloomy all the sudden.

“Prom…”

Prompto managed a weak laugh. “Geesh, I dunno what came over me, I’m sorry.”

“It’s a legitimate concern, Prompto,” came the reply, this time from Ignis. So much for him being asleep, Prompto thought. Ignis rubbed at his chin. “Altissia felt a bit like a turning point, did it not?”

“In more ways than one,” Prompto teased lightly, trying to bring some levity to the mood he himself had brought on. Ignis smiled at that, reaching over to gently take Prompto’s hand.

“Whether things return to ‘normal’ or not, we can be happy for what we have, no?” The older man offered. Prompto couldn’t help but smile in return, taking Ignis’ hand in both his own, having set the camera in his lap.

“Yeah…”

“That’s that then,” Ignis replied and Prompto gave his hand a loving squeeze before letting go as Gladio returned. He shot a look between them.

“You alright?”

“Quite, yes.”

“Yup!”

Gladio smirked, leaning down to give Prompto’s forehead a kiss before shoving a wrapped sandwich into his hands. Prompto fumbled, and almost dropped it onto his lap before adjusting and stashing his camera away. He could wait to arrive in Cartanica, honestly. Noctis fell asleep against him.

When they finally did arrive, the trip through the mines was…slow moving. Noctis tried to insist that Ignis stay behind but Ignis wouldn’t hear it. Prompto was torn on the issue itself but really, Ignis was an adult and as long as they were careful, it should’ve been alright. Still, he stayed as close to Ignis as possible as they progressed and only let himself breathe when they retrieved the weapon and returned to the train. The Malboro had given them trouble but Ignis was nothing if not resourceful. And Prompto felt grateful that he had come along despite Noct’s insistence to the contrary.

Now on the train to Gralea, Prompto wandered off from the others to grab himself some food and explore the train while Noct and Ignis talked. Gladio disappeared somewhere again. Probably to do something important. He looked stressed.

Prompto wandered the train, idly munching on some chips. The sun was already beginning to set, he noted and paused, frowning out the window. Wasn’t….wasn’t it like 3 pm? A glance at his phone revealed that yes…yes it was. That raised questions. Questions he had suspicions too. He guessed that whatever was happening, was probably because of Ardyn. There was no way the man died from the flying cycle.

That would be that whole ‘immortal’ thing, Prompto sighed to himself, shoving off from the window to rejoin the others. But then…he stopped, catching a glimpse of something to the west of the train. Large towers of clouds rose from seemingly the ground, dark and billowing and sweeping towards the sky in a huge wall. Prompto gaped. That…was…shit…He broke into a run, tearing through the train cars until he finally spotted Noctis, sitting by himself, and almost tripped over his own feet as he skidded to a halt next to the prince.

“Noct! There you are, buddy! Are you seeing this? It’s unreal!” Prompto panted out. Noctis clearly was seeing it. He stared out the window, eyes wide.

“Y…yeah,” Prompto’s hand found Noct’s shoulder. “…Never seen anything like it.” A long silence passed between them. “It’s unreal.”

And suddenly…the air felt different and Prompto frowned, stepping back from Noctis to stare out the nearest window. “…I’m not liking that snow cloud,” he muttered, turning to peer at Noctis, who was slowly hefting himself to his feet. “Kinda gives me the chills. I mean…who comes up with this stuff, right?” He shot the prince a look but found his expression suddenly changed. Prompto offered him a weak smile. “I couldn’t dream something like this if I tried, really. It’s a wondrous wor…”

He didn’t get to finish his thought. Noctis swung at him, violently and it was all Prompto could do to stumble out of the way, spinning around him to wind up away from the car’s door. “Whoa! What’s going on?!” He gasped out just as Noctis snarled at him. Snarled!

“What the hell are you doing here?” The prince demanded. Prompto frowned at him, raising his hands defensively.

“E…easy there, buddy,” he tried a little laugh. “…Geesh, didn’t see that coming. You alright?”

Noctis didn’t answer the query, lunging at Prompto. “Shut up!” That…that was a sword… oh gods, that was a sword. Prompto stumbled back, barely avoiding the attack.

“I…is this for real?! Noct?” But Noctis wasn’t listening. There was something wild in his eyes and Prompto, fearing the worst, took off running. Doors slid open before him and he scrambled from car to car, Noctis now in hot pursuit. Oh gods, oh gods. What the hell was going on?? Why was Noctis…Noctis…oh gods!

“Show yourself!” He heard Noctis yell from the car he just left and Prompto, despite his better judgment, peered inside.

“…Noct?” The regret came fast as a knife flashed, burying in the wall next to where his head had been. Prompto stumbled backwards. “…Dude! You’re scaring me!” Passengers screamed as another knife flashed past Prompto. “Noct! This isn’t safe!”

Noctis was on his heels and Prompto swiveled just as a sword blossomed at Noctis’ fingertips, slashing viciously through the air. “You think this is funny!” He screamed and Prompto had to duck out of the way. His heart hammered in his chest. Was this real life?! Noctis…HIS Noctis…he…they had…oh gods. He thought he was going to vomit. His head spun. His heart ached. Where were Ignis and Gladio?? Or would they try to attack him too??

“A…are you seriously trying to kill me?” He choked on his words. He felt dizzy, disoriented. This wasn’t real…it couldn’t be real…

“Why wouldn’t I?!” Noctis snarled and suddenly Prompto was slammed into the wall. He couldn’t run anymore, his legs felt like jelly and his eyes stung. He wanted to cry.

“What are you after, following me around all the time?” Noctis demanded and his voice held so much venom that Prompto almost keeled over. “It’s all YOUR fault!” His arm shoved into Prompto’s throat, pinning him to the wall.

Prompto was shaking. He didn’t mean it…he COULDN’T mean it! What about all those nights and…”W…what are you talking about?” He croaked out weakly. This was definitely a dream. A nightmare. Noct’s eyes burned with hate. “…D…do you really mean that…Noct?”

He saw pause in Noct’s eyes before the snarl returned to his lips. The arm against Prompto’s neck pressed harder, almost chocking him. “Of course I do!” He practically screamed. “You can’t talk your way out of this.”

“…You won’t even let me!” Prompto tried through sobs. He couldn’t mean it…this wasn’t real… “Noct please! Can’t we talk for a sec?”

“Never!” Noctis snarled just as the train gave a sickening lurch and he went flying. Prompto stumbled, barely able to find his footing but whatever the impact, it seemed to have knocked Noctis out. Normally, Prompto would have stayed…normally he would have checked on his friend. On his lover. But this wasn’t normal. And he didn’t. Tears now stinging from the corners of his eyes, Prompto stumbled out of the train car to the next one. And the next one. And the next one.

His legs were barely functional and even though the train shook from some outside force, Prompto continued until he finally collapsed in a now empty car. His shoulders shook violently and whatever tears he was holding back came pouring forward like a waterfall.

No…Noctis hadn’t meant it. He couldn’t have meant it…Prompto thought they… They were…what were they? Did he mean it? What if he did mean it? Prompto buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. He couldn’t stop himself. Noctis…HIS Noctis. He tried to kill him. His voice had been full of so much hate and venom and Prompto was surprised he was even standing still.

But why?! Where did all of this come from?! He thought…he thought they were alright. He thought Noctis cared! And now…Prompto fell apart completely. Explosions rattled the air outside but Prompto was too far gone to care.

He felt so stupid. Carried away in this little fantasy that maybe he was good enough for someone to care. Someone to love him. Stupid! So stupid!

The train shook again and it finally snapped Prompto out of his mind. Face wet and eyes bloodshot, he managed to stumble up to his feet. His whole body shook, his knees quaking but he forced himself a few steps forward. The train shook again and outside, he could hear yelling. When his hands finally met the windowsill, he stared out. MTS. What seemed like hundreds of them. Airships sailed above and Noctis…Noctis was. Prompto choked.

Ardyn. That was Ardyn. Why was Noctis with Ardyn?! Prompto rubbed violently at his eyes in an effort to clear them. This…couldn’t be real. Why was Ardyn with Noctis?! Why..? His head was spinning, fingers so tight against the windowsill that his knuckles turned white.

But suddenly…something clicked. Ardyn…maybe… Prompto couldn’t be sure. But maybe…He shoved off the windowsill just as he saw Ardyn move to the roof of the train. Wiping furiously at his tear-stained face, Prompto rushed outside, finding a ladder to scramble to the train’s roof. He couldn’t let Ardyn go. And if his suspicion was right…if he was in anyway correct then maybe… Prompto choked back more tears and took off running over the train’s roof.

He could just see the shape of Ardyn, his scarf and hair billowing in the wind and Prompto sped up, gun materializing in his hand. He could never have brought himself to shoot at Noctis, but Ardyn…Ardyn was fair game. The airships sailed above him and he just barely saw the shape of Noctis warp from ship to ship, making them fall from the sky one by one. The train had begun to move again and his running became slower but Prompto kept at it. His eyes still stung, his legs still hurt but he moved. He had to prove to himself…had to see.

Somehow, he managed to catch Ardyn off guard, kicking him in the back of the legs and making him stumble. When the chancellor finally turned, he met face to face with Prompto’s gun.

Ardyn’s face broke in an odd smirk. “Ah, the little gunner. I’ve been wondering when you’d finally join us.”

Prompto swallowed but kept the gun steady. “What did you do?” He demanded and his voice cracked. Ardyn’s smirk never left his face and it made Prompto’s skin crawl.

“'Do?'” He asked, almost offended. “What makes you think I did anything?”

“T…that wasn’t Noctis. That’s not how he thinks of me!” Prompto tried his hardest to keep his cool. Keep his voice from breaking. “What did you do?!”

“Oh, but it was. Your dear friend Noct,” Ardyn sneered. “What a friendship, little gunner.”

Prompto was about to speak, finger pressing closer to the pistol’s trigger when he heard running footsteps and a cry of “Prompto!” He just managed to turn his head a little when he saw ...saw Noctis swinging his sword to smash against his gun hand. He let out a startled cry, gun flying away with a clatter as Noctis swung his sword once more and it barely missed colliding with him. Prompto stumbled backwards, tripped, and with a cry he fell, feet leaving the sturdiness of the train’s roof.

He just barely caught Noctis’ expression change. Just barely caught the recognition in his eyes. The horror. “Prompto!” Then the train was gone and he collided hard with ground. Prompto knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was pointed out to me that my grammar sucks but I'm too lazy to go back and correct it in the previous chapters. Also, as a non-native English speaker, I never learned most grammar rules so like...yeah.
> 
> Aaaaaaaaanyway, angst is fun and it's only gonna get worse. 
> 
> I swear I love freckled son very much. 
> 
> Also, I really want to write a Crowna specific fic. Maybe I will. I love them so much. 
> 
> Fun Fact: Prompto's chocobo was bright pink in my game.


	4. Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing is my passion but so is hurting my sons.
> 
> Let's play spot the Supernatural and LOTR reference. There's no prize but my adoration.

Ignis and Gladio were in the control car when Ignis’ phone went off. He fumbled for it, shoving it into Gladio’s hands. Gladio had barely pressed the answer button, quickly flicking it on speaker.

“Ignis!” It was Noctis. He sounded frantic and like he’d been crying. “Ignis stop the train! We have to go back!”

Ignis and Gladio exchanged looks. “Noctis, calm down. What happened?”

“Prompto fell off the train! I pushed hi…I mean…” Noctis was struggling for words and Ignis could definitely tell that he was crying. “Ardyn made me. I dunno where he is but we can’t leave him!”

Ignis inhaled sharply. Gladio frowned. “…Ardyn was here?” The older man said slowly.

“Yes! We can’t leave him…I…stop the train!”

“Noctis,” it was Ignis again. “Stay calm…I’m as concerned for Prompto as you…but we can’t just stop the train. It will endanger the passengers and we’d be sitting ducks for the daemons.”

Noctis sounded hysterical. “What do we do?!”

“Firstly, we drop the passengers off at Tenebrae. We will be arriving shortly.”

“What about Prompto?!”

Gladio’s hand pressed to Ignis’ shoulder. His expression looked strained. Ignis swallowed. “Given the chancellor’s involvement,” he said slowly “it’s highly probable that he’s no longer where we left him.”

There was a long pause, Noctis’ breathing heavy on the other line. Ignis tried his best. “In any case…he could possibly try to contact us. We can only hope for now. Can…can you make your way here?”

Another long pause. Ignis heard Noctis heave for air. “…Are the two of you okay at least?” He tried weakly.

“Yes.”

“Okay…I’ll be right there…as soon as I take care of these stow-aways.”

The line went dead. Gladio released the breath he never realized he was holding. Ignis’ expression looked pinched. “…We can’t…assume the worst,” he said slowly.

“Too late for that. He could be dead for all we know.”

Ignis thought for a moment. “Or simply severely injured…but in captivity,” he breathed hoarsely and saw Gladio stiffen. He looked like a man who had been punched in the stomach.

“Don’t say that,” Gladio croaked and clenched his eyes shut for a moment, fingers tightening on Ignis’ shoulder to an almost painful degree. Reaching up carefully, Ignis took the taller man’s hand in his own, squeezing it.

“We mustn’t lose hope. The best we can do is search. We can’t give up on him now.”

Slowly, Gladio forced his eyes open to stare at Ignis. Even slower, he nodded. “You’re right…yeah…you’re right…” His voice was still shaky and Ignis pressed a careful kiss to the back of his hand.

Ignis himself was barely managing to hold it together but if he fell apart now, it was over. Nothing productive could come from falling apart. He took a breath. Then another. And another. Then returned his attention to the trains controls.

They could hear laughter outside of the train car and the skittering of many spider legs and Ignis didn’t even have to look to figure out what was out there. Leviathan’s roaring shriek split the air and the train rattled on either sides as if something was swatting things off of it. Ignis could guess just as well what it was.

When Noctis finally joined them in the control car, he looked pallid but alive and slumped on the small bench in the corner. He couldn’t seem to bring himself to look at them. Ignis instructed Gladio to take over before squatting down in front of Noctis. Noctis bowed his head lower, hair covering his eyes.

“Noct…”

“It was my fault, Iggy,” He croaked out weakly. “It was my fault he fell.”

Ignis tried to take his hand for comfort but Noctis refused, fingers curling in on themselves. He was shaking. “Don’t do that. I don’t deserve it. I’m so stupid.”

“Your Highness…”

“No.”

“Noctis,” Ignis tried patiently. “Can you at least tell us what happened?” He felt Gladio’s attention on them now. Noctis swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Ardyn…Ardyn was there…I chased after him and tried to get him but the train jolted and knocked me out. And there were MTS everywhere and by the time I got back to the train, Ardyn was…” Noct’s voice trailed off and his eyes snapped up to stare at Ignis as if he suddenly realized something. His pained expression came back anew. “Ignis…that…that whole time…that whole time I was chasing Ardyn…it wasn’t him at all!”

“He…made you believe you were chasing him?” Ignis said slowly, leather of his gloves straining slightly as his fingers clenched and unclenched, almost reflexively. Noct’s expression was devastated.

“That whole time…that whole time I was chasing Ardyn… it was Prompto!” The realization felt like a bag full of bricks to the face. “I said…I said horrid things to him, Ignis! I told him…I told him it was his fault.” Tears slowly leaked from the corners of Noct’s eyes and he did nothing to restrain them. “You know what he said to me? He said… ‘are you seriously trying to kill me?’ And you know what I told him?! I…’Why wouldn’t I?’” Noctis broke down completely and hid his face in his hands. Ignis’ expression was an impassive mask.

“Noctis…”

“That was the last thing he heard before I shoved him off the train! Oh gods…”

“Noctis, you didn’t know…”

“I should have! It’s Prompto! I should have realized… Ardyn was talking too weird to be Ardyn… why didn’t I see it?!” Another realization and Noctis choked. “Then that Prompto wasn’t Prompto at all…” He let out a strangled noise and buried his face in his palms once more.

Ignis sat back on his heels, giving Noctis time. He needed time. After a little, his sobbing quieted and he raised his eyes to stare at Ignis. Carefully, Ignis allowed himself to reach up, wiping the tears off the Prince’s face. “We WILL find him, Noct. I’m certain that whatever Ardyn wants with him, it’s more of a lure than anything.”

He heard Gladio strain out a laugh behind them. “He knows we’ll walk into the lion’s den now.”

“Indeed. But we needn’t go unprepared.”

Noctis opened his mouth to say something self deprecating but Ignis shook his head. “Noctis. You didn’t know. You couldn’t have known. It’s easy to blame yourself in hind-sight but in the moment, things are different.”

The prince swallowed before leaning forward, forehead pressing to Ignis’ shoulder. “I feel like I’ve let him down in the worst way,” he muttered and Ignis allowed himself to wrap his arms around Noctis.

“Well, here is your chance to make it up,” came the comment, this time from Gladio. He had stepped away from the controls for the moment, hand pressing to the top of Noct’s head. He looked more determined now. “We’ll find him and you can tell him yourself, right?”

Pulling back from Ignis, Noctis sniffed, rubbing at his bloodshot eyes. “Yeah…”

Ignis could still see the guilt in Noct’s eyes but the prince managed to pull himself together enough to be more coherent. Gladio leaned down, pressing a kiss to Noct’s forehead and Noctis closed his eyes at the contact, letting out a soft, stuttering noise. Ignis managed a smile and finally let Noctis go.

“What would I do without you two?” Noctis muttered with a weak smile of his own and Gladio scoffed above him.

“Crash and burn, probably.”

Noctis didn’t rise to it and even managed a faint laugh. Gladio looked somewhat satisfied with himself and returned to the train’s controls. They were almost at Tenebrae.

When the train finally reached its destination, they saw that all the passengers were safely off before stepping out onto the train station. Noctis looked woozy and had to sit for a spell while Ignis and Gladio stood above him. They didn’t talk. Darkness had fallen on the world.

“Well, look who it is. Don’t you boys look like a cheerful funeral procession.”

Ignis looked up at the familiar female voice, seeing the swish of hips as the woman stopped behind them, adjusting. Noctis shot a look over his shoulder. “Aranea. Guess we got you to thank for this mess.”

Aranea scoffed. “More to it than meets the eye. You really wanna know who to thank? Follow me.”

Noctis peered up between Ignis and Gladio. Ignis looked impassive while Gladio shrugged a shoulder, eyeing the woman darkly. Sighing, the Prince hefted himself to his feet. “…Can’t wait to hear this…”

Gladio went first, still staring at Aranea suspiciously with Ignis following and Noctis bringing up the rear. Aranea must have noticed Ignis’ scarring and blanched visibly. “What the hell did you do to your eyes?”

Ignis inhaled sharply. He supposed it was bound to come up. “It’s…just a flesh wound,” he tried weakly and Aranea let out a weak snort.

“Can you see?”

“More or less.”

“Which is it?”

“Less in the dark.”

She paused, peering over her shoulder, her expression sympathetic. “Sorry…that really sucks…the world is a cruel place.” For once, she didn’t sound even remotely teasing and Ignis nodded. Her expression changed.

“Wait…wasn’t there…like…one more of you?” She asked slowly and Ignis felt Noctis stiffen beside him.

“There…was,” Noctis filtered through his teeth. Gladio pressed a hand to the prince’s shoulder, steadying him.

“We lost track of him,” he explained.

Aranea looked thoughtful. “Is he dead?” She asked bluntly and Gladio could just feel the stiffness in Noct’s shoulders. The prince tried not to show it.

“I don’t know.”

“Well then. Quit moping, keep hoping.” She turned on her heel and continued to lead the way. Gladio’s hand remained on Noct’s shoulder as they followed, a steady and comforting force.

“So if it’s not you we thank for this shit show, who is it?” The older man asked as they walked. Aranea sighed.

“You thank the daemons, big guy. Pawns of the imperial army.”

“An army YOU fight for,” Gladio retorted.

“ _Fought_ for,” Aranea corrected, and there was pride in her voice. “My men and I are in the search and rescue business now. Lots of both to do with all this going on.” She gestured vaguely around herself. They grew silent, following her for some time over a long bridge that lead from the train station to the main island of Tenebrae. Or…at least what was left of Tenebrae. Gladiolus’ frown deepened. What in the hell happened here? He wondered if this was why Luna had to take a detour.

“…So…you mentioned being part of the relief effort?” Ignis’ voice finally broke the silence, Aranea peering over her shoulder at him.

“Yeah?”

“A favor then, if it’s not too much.”

“Ask away, I guess.”

“We still have need of the train but there is no possible way we can allow the other passengers to continue with us… it’s far from safe.”

Considering, Aranea shrugged. “Well, you’re right on that count. Yeah, alright. Leave them to me,” she paused, turning on her heel to study them. “Can any of you actually drive a train though?” She asked, surveying their faces.

“We…uh…we winged it,” Gladio admitted, almost sheepishly.

Aranea snorted. “Guess I can help with that too.”

Ignis quirked an eyebrow at her. “You know a train conductor?”

“Two, actually. Well, two engineers anyway. I can let you borrow them,” she offered, smirking as she saw their faces. “And don’t worry, they’re tough in a scuffle. You’ll be in good hands.”

Aranea introduced them to two trench coat clad men with interesting accents, promising that they were the top of their game. Ignis supposed they couldn’t turn away a favor and thanked Aranea in kind.

“Don’t thank me just yet. You guys are wandering straight into the snake den.”

“So it would appear.”

“Not worried, huh?”

Ignis smiled faintly. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t.”

“Smart man,” she paused, thumbing her chin. “Which reminds me. Hey Prince, there’s this…cute blonde girl here with her cute, grumpy bodyguard. You know them?” Noctis started out of his thoughts in surprise.

“Luna? She’s here?”

“So that’s Luna…She looks like a Luna,” Aranea smirked. “Your bride to be?”

“ _Was_ my bride-to-be,” Noctis corrected her.

“Ah, that explains all that touchey-feely,” she was still smiling though, shrugging lazily. “Anyway, they’re…over there somewhere,” Aranea gestured vaguely over her shoulder. “She’s been helping heal people and the like. Said she’d stay as long as she’s needed.”

“Thanks, Aranea.”

“You bet. Back to it, huh?”

“Hopefully…”

“Well, chin up alright? You don’t know till you get there.”

Noctis’ face softened and he nodded. “Yeah…” Gladio’s hand finally withdrew, but not before squeezing his shoulder gently. Thanking Aranea again, Noctis dragged the others off to see Luna. It hadn’t been that long but with everything that happened, it would be a relief to see another friendly face.

Luna sat on a crate, a glowing white figure in the darkness of the night with the dark shape of Crowe sitting beside her. She was leaning on Crowe’s shoulder, her eyes currently closed. Even Ignis could tell just how tired the Oracle was.

Crowe was first to spot them and gently nudged Luna, whispering in her ear. Luna sat up abruptly, her eyes meeting Noct’s. Her expression fell and she was on her feet immediately, rushing over.

Ignis only realized how awful they all looked when Luna threw her arms around Noctis first before giving Ignis and Gladio hugs as well. She looked exhausted but managed a soft smile. Crowe trailed behind her.

“You guys look like hell.” The Glaive noted, not looking far better off. Her expression seemed perpetually tired now but she stood strong next to Luna. She peered between them. “Wait…”

“Please…don’t,” Noctis’ expression looked strained. Luna finally noticed.

“Noctis…”

“It was Ardyn…Luna…he…and I just…” He dimly saw Crowe glower at the name. Luna’s hands carefully cupped his.

“I don’t know much to come, Noctis… but I know he’s alive,” she said at last. Noctis stared at her. She smiled. “I’m not sure if that’s a comfort…”

“It is…” Noctis croaked out and Luna’s hands on his tightened for a moment before finally letting go.

“Was this the reason for your detour, Lady Lunafreya?” Ignis asked after a moment, indicating around them. Luna sighed faintly, rubbing at her neck.

“It was… I had hoped we would get here in time but by the time we arrived, the Empire did its damage.” She groped in the air, her fingers finding Crowe’s hand gripping onto it tightly. Crowe squeezed it.

“I’m very sorry,” Ignis said softly and Luna managed a grateful smile. Gladio glowered.

“The chancellor’s been busy.”

“So that woman has said…”

“Aranea?”

Luna looked embarrassed. “I feel awful, she has been quite helpful and I never even got her name.”

Gladio couldn’t help but snort. “She’ll live.” Ignis elbowed him. Crowe rubbed her chin with her free hand.

“She…looks familiar. I swear I’ve seen that horned helmet before.”

“She was a commodore in the Empire?” Gladio offered. Crowe frowned.

“No, that’s not it. I think…I think she was a bounty hunter before that.”

Luna looked curious. “Really?”

“I think so, anyway,” Crowe shrugged, thumb carefully tracing over Luna’s knuckles. The Oracle smiled, if tiredly and the Glaive finally guided her back to sit on the crate, the other three following.

“Luna..?”

“Yes?”

“…Are…are the other three gods really dead?” Noctis asked at last as Luna got comfortable, Crowe standing beside her. Luna let out a small, slightly startled laugh.

“Certainly not.”

“But…we keep hearing…and the Glacian’s body..?”

“Noctis, they are gods for a reason,” Luna said patiently, adjusting in her seat. “True, the Glacian’s body does lie miles from here but…well…a body is all it is. But really, it’s more of a shell. Gods are immortal, after all. Shiva still lives. As do Bahamut and Ifrit. The challenge lies in finding them.”

“Where do I even begin?” Noctis muttered under his nose. Luna smiled.

“Well, if it helps, Shiva has already found you.”

“…What?”

Luna’s smile remained, and she shrugged idly. “The ice goddess found you long ago, Noctis. You just have to see her.”

She would say no more on the matter at Noct’s questions and he finally let it go with a last, “Is there a reason you can’t tell me?”

“The timing has to be right…also…I promised.”

“You promised?”

The cryptic smile returned. “You know her.”

Noctis paused. “It’s not you, is it?” He asked and Luna laughed.

“Definitely not.”

“Worth a shot.”

Luna’s smile remained before her expression changed into that of realization. She drew out a small “oh…” and fidgeted before reaching for a chain around her neck. Crowe leaned over, helping her unhook it and Luna carefully snatched what was on it, curling her fingers. “Since you must go to Gralea, now is the time you will need this.”

Noctis watched her fingers slowly unfurl and felt his breath catch in his throat. He had almost forgotten. Luna smiled sadly and let the ring of the Lucii rest squarely in the middle of her palm.

“The Crystal is useless without its ring and the ring is useless without its King,” Luna pronounced, raising her hand up to Noctis. He hesitated, reaching down slowly but something in her expression made him pause.

“It’s dangerous, Noctis,” Luna said slowly. “To you, as the chosen King. The crystal will try to consume you. To keep you. You must not let it.”

“Keep me?”

“Yes,” Luna lowered her eyes and her fingers tried to curl around the ring once more. She kept them steady. “The Crystal is a powerful tool but no powerful tool comes without a high price. You must decide how much you are willing to give up,” there was another pause. “Or…how you can cheat it.”

Noctis frowned. “What?”

Luna managed a weak smile. “Everything has a loophole if you look hard enough,” she said and her palm straightened, the black ring shinning dully in the faint light of surrounding lamps. Gladio glowered at it. It was such a little thing. Looked so insignificant. And caused so much grief. He’d throw into a lava flow if he could. Especially if it would save Noctis from all this.

Finally, after moments passed on end, Noctis carefully reached down to scoop it from Luna, her hand dropping back into her lap. “Please be careful, Noctis.”

 Noctis forced a smile, his own fingers wrapping tightly around the ring. “Thank you, Luna.”

Luna nodded softly just as footsteps sounded behind them. Ignis hadn’t realized that he was gripping Noct’s shoulder this whole time and finally forced his fingers to relax. Noctis hadn’t complained…

“Your trains is ready, Highness.”

Aranea blossomed out of the gloom with the tapping of heels and the swishing of leather, stopping behind the group and offering a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. “Everything alright?”

“Yes,” Luna replied nodding and offering Aranea a smile. “Thank you, Aranea.”

Aranea beamed. “Well, well, Princess. Didn’t think you knew my name.”

Luna looked guilty but laughed. Aranea swished her hips, still beaming and shot Noctis a look. “You three ready?”

Ignis didn’t feel very ready. Whatever waited for them on the way wasn’t something he felt prepared for in any capacity. But Noctis nodded, his fingers tightening on the ring and Ignis resigned himself to the journey. They needed to go. More for Prompto than the Crystal. That felt…selfish to think, Ignis realized, but the Crystal was currently the last thing on his mind. He wasn’t certain how Gladio and Noctis stood on the subject but he was sure he could guess. Gladio looked about ready to set the world on fire in his search and Noctis burned with a quiet determination.

 Luna bid them a second farewell in a few days and even Crowe looked worried as they departed. “Give them hell, you hear?!” The Glaive called after as they followed Aranea back to the train station. Gladio shot her a thumbs-up over his shoulder.

When they finally stopped on the platform, Aranea surveyed them, almost sadly. “Be careful, yeah? Our high chancellor is nothing to sneeze at. Watch yourselves in the capitol.”

“Worried?” Gladio smirked.

“You’re damn right, I’m worried. And not just about your stupid mugs. There’s a lot riding on this, big guy. So _be careful_.”

“Thanks, Aranea,” Noctis said softly, fingers still tight around the ring. “Please look after Luna, alright?”

“I’d say yes but I think her girl’s got that covered,” Aranea grinned, running her fingers through a loose strand of hair.

“Everyone needs help every now and then,” Ignis put in. For some reason, his throat felt dry.

“True, true,” she looked sympathetic. “I hope blondie’s alright. He’s a good kid.”

Noctis inhaled deep. “Yeah…” Ignis saw the guilt writhing behind his small smile and carefully pressed a hand to Noct’s back. A steadying presence. It seemed to help.

When they finally boarded, Aranea waved them off and soon the train was whistling into the darkness, huge floodlight strapped to its front. Ignis let himself breathe and get something to drink. His body felt sore somehow, like someone had punched him. Gladio looked tense and Noctis got too lost in his own mind for the time being to notice anything. Looking out the window, Ignis could just make out the faint white flecks of snow.

Gladio shifted where he sat across from Ignis. “Look at all that snow,” the taller man breathed, pressing a hand to the window. “No wonder it’s so cold in here.”

“We must be approaching the Glacian’s cadaver.”

“Shell,” Noctis corrected from where he sat, staring out the window.

“Yes…shell. Let us just hope we pass through the gorge without incident,” Ignis sounded almost uncomfortable. He felt Gladio’s hand sweep down, calloused fingers pressing to Ignis’ knuckles.

“It’s what’s after the gorge that I’m worried about.”

“No need to jinx us, guys,” Noctis said from where he sat before finally hefting himself over and flopping down next to Gladio. He looked exhausted. Gladio wrapped an arm around him, pulling Noctis in close and radiating enough body heat to keep the three of them warm. Noctis drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Of course they didn’t get through the gorge without trouble. It had grown drastically colder and they had to dig out jackets from their bags before the train pulled to a screeching halt. More daemons, more fighting. Ignis felt resigned to it even now but saw just how close Noctis and Gladio stuck to him. Even if he could see now, they barely left his side. Protective. Movements fast, deliberate, always covering. The daemons might have been persistent. But so were they.

When they made it back onto the train, Gladio went first, helping Ignis up while Noctis lingered outside. It was freezing cold now and Ignis wrapped his arms around himself, breath misting before him. “…I don’t like this,” he muttered.

Gladio frowned. “Noct! Get your ass onboard,” he called over his shoulder. Suddenly, Ignis seized his hand.

“W…” Gladio didn’t get to finish.

Ardyn. He stood before them with that same smug smile and that same lazy air. Gladio snarled, hand escaping from Ignis to swing at the man. He missed and tried again. There was laughter and snow. So much snow. It blew in their faces and froze to their skin. Ignis, who could barely see at the best of times, lost all concept of vision.

“Shame. You can’t even help your friend let alone your King. No Kings have use for useless servants.” A snap of the fingers and Ignis’ eyes rolled. He met the ground with a loud thud. The cold was piercing.

The next thing he knew, Noct’s hand was on his shoulder, shaking him frantically. “…ke up…wake up damnit!” He sounded panicked and stuttering, fingers shivering even as they moved. Ignis heard Gladio groan from the floor next to him.

“W…the hell happened?”

“Noct..?”

“I saw the Glacian…” Noctis heaved for air but when Ignis’ vision finally cleared, the Prince was smiling. “It’s okay… she’s gone now…are you..?”

“We’re…fine?” Ignis offered slowly, shooting Gladio a questioning look. Gladio, in turn, frowned deeply.

“Ardyn?”

“…She turned him to ice but…he’s probably still alive,” Noctis paused. “You guys…ARE actually you, right? I’m not being toyed with?” He might have been joking but he suddenly looked weary. Ignis didn’t blame him.

“I’ve tried hiding vegetables into your favorite fish dishes but you still somehow manage to find them. There’s always a little pile on the side of your plate once you’re through,” Ignis said gently.

“You’re the loudest fucking lay I’ve ever had and Prompto is nowhere near your lack of volume control in bed,” was Gladio’s comment and Noctis both flushed a little pink and laughed. He looked relieved.

“Go check on the drivers, I’ll be right there.”

Gladio nodded, hauling himself to his feet before helping Ignis up. “You gonna be okay?” The older man asked over his shoulder, Noctis managing a weak smile.

“Yeah…”

“I don’t like this,” Ignis said flatly once they were out of earshot, doors sliding closed behind them. Gladio shot him a questioning look. “The chancellor doesn’t seem at all bothered by the constraints of time and space. He is always 2 steps ahead while we flounder to get our bearings.”

Gladio grunted his assent, frowning and rubbing at his chin. His beard was growing in fuller now as he hadn’t shaved in several days. Ignis called it the “stress beard” and it seemed to appear more and more often lately. “Sure doesn’t make life easy.”

“Certainly not,” Ignis sighed, feeling the stubble on his own chin and wishing he’d have the time or the presence of mind to shave. “How do we begin to fight him?”

“The floundering definitely hasn’t worked,” Gladio pointed out with a humorless laugh and Ignis couldn’t help but smile. His fingers found Gladio’s and slowly threaded through them, squeezing the taller man’s hand. Gladio looked grateful for the contact. They checked on the drivers and after some reassurances, returned to Noctis.

The Prince looked somewhat disturbed by something but said nothing on the matter, wedging himself between Gladio and Ignis to bask in their closeness. The train clattered on.

It was hours later, with Noctis awake and filled up on food from the bar next to them, that they decided to take stock.

“We should be arriving in Gralea shortly,” Ignis said at last. The hours had passed mostly in silence, both Gladio and Ignis managing to actually fall asleep, even if briefly. Noctis slept almost the entire time.

“I can’t imagine what it would be like,” Gladio grumbled, downing the last of his water bottle and setting it down on the bar he leaned against.

Noctis sighed. “Swarming with daemons probably. But you knew that.”

Gladio grunted and rubbed at his stress beard. “Don’t remind me.”

“It’s healthy to know what we are in for,” Ignis pointed out, adjusting in his seat across from Noctis. “Once we arrive, we make for the Keep.”

“Keep?”

“Mmmm. Zegnautus,” leaning his elbows on the table, Ignis considered. “An imperial mega-fortress said to be impregnable.”

“You think Prompto and the Crystal are there?” Noctis asked slowly.

“It’s almost a guarantee.”

Gladio shoved off the bar. “What comes in must come out,” he said, studying Noctis. “So…are we really buying the idea that the Crystal will purge daemons?”He asked at last, expression uncertain. Ignis shifted in his seat once more, gloved hands clasping together in front of him.

“It stands to reason. As the nights have grown longer, the daemon hordes have only increased, growing in strength. But if they truly averse to the Crystal’s light, it could do more than just save Lucis.”

“Well…we’ll find out,” Noctis muttered under his nose but his expression was weary. Still tired.

“Lady Lunafreya mentioned that you should be careful of it, Noct,” Ignis said after a moment. “A price must be paid.”

Noctis flinched visibly. Gladio grunted, scuffing at the floor. “Yeah, but she also mentioned a loophole. Who knows at this point? Cryptic talk is still cryptic till we get there.”

Ignis nodded but he carefully took Noct’s hand. “Take special care, Noctis. I don’t know what we’d do if we lost you too.”

Gladio’s hand landed on Noct’s shoulder and Noctis managed a smile. Even now, it looked almost less tired. “It’ll be okay,” he said at last before the train lurched to a sudden, screeching halt. Gladio stumbled and almost went flying, catching himself on the table.

“You spoke too soon, Charmless,” He joked. Noctis grimaced.

“Again with the stopping and the starting, the stopping and the starting,” he mumbled under his nose before Ignis finally suggested that they go check on their drivers. They didn’t get far. The intercom blared, the windows shattered and daemons swarmed through the now open windows, scattering shards of glass as they went. Noctis snarled, fingers groping for air and…

Nothing happened.

“Highness?”

“W…wh…my weapons! I can’t get my weapons!” He tried again, arm swishing through the air but where a sword should have bloomed from his fingertips, there was still nothing. Gladio swore loudly and lunged forward, kicking a daemon out of the air as it attempted to slash at the Prince.

“To the Regalia!” He yelled over the screeching filling the train car before pushing Noctis forward. Ignis stumbled to turn, managing to get his footing to retreat the way they’d come.

“I don’t understand,” Noctis panted as they ran. “What happened…I…I can’t get my weapons!”

“Less talking, more running!” Gladio shot back, his own brows knitted with concern. It would have to be addressed but maybe not when they were running for their lives. They reached the Regalia in a flurry and piled in, Noctis taking the driver’s seat.

“Alright baby, don’t fail us now,” he was muttering as the car lurched from the boxcar and out into the tunnel.

“Threat level upgraded. Activating level four security measures. Sealing all gates.”

The voice came above and around them, mechanical and echoing and Noctis swore loudly, shoving his foot on the gas. Ignis had to grasp onto the seat in front of him and the ceiling of the car to keep from jerking back and forth in the backseat. Gladio firmly planted himself. Noctis continued swearing which Ignis would have normally chastised. It wasn’t the time. He could already hear the giggling and screeching in the tunnel behind them while sirens blared from the walls. Behind and in front, huge metal gates began to slide shut. Noctis spurred the car faster.

They passed burning remnants of train-cars before emerging from the tunnel. It was fruitless to hope for daylight, Ignis realized but he hoped anyway. But the outside air was dark and still punctuated only with sudden explosions. The car rocketed forward.

“They’re trying to blow us off the tracks!” Noctis yelled as he swerved the wheel, avoiding a bout of flame that narrowly missed them. The Prince cursed.

“It’ll take more than that to down His Majesty’s trusty steed,” Ignis tried, still gripping onto the seat in front of him.

In fact, it took several hits. Fire shot through the sky and as Noctis shoved down on the gas peddle, the car finally stuttered out before screeching to a halt in front of a downed train. Ignis could faintly hear the engine die completely and rain…he heard rain begin to pitter-patter on the Regalia’s front windshield. It was going no further.

Noctis heaved himself out of the driver’s seat while Gladio helped Ignis out. The Prince stared at the car wistfully. “…Dad…thanks for everything,” he breathed so faintly that Ignis almost didn’t hear him. The rain grew harder.

“…Guess we have no choice but to continue on foot,” Gladio said slowly from behind Noctis before the Prince turned, nodding.

“No turning back now. We have to find Prompto…and the Crystal,” he added, almost as an afterthought and Ignis couldn’t agree more. There was a loud metallic groan behind them as the propped up and burning train car sunk lower, sagging close to the tracks.

“Shit…”

“Let’s hurry.”

Noctis made it underneath. Gladio and Ignis did not. With a loud, screeching groan the train collapsed onto the tracks. Gladio managed to grab Ignis just in time, yanking the shorter man back. Somewhere from behind the fallen machine, they heard Noct’s voice. It sounded faint and startled. Gladio was still holding onto Ignis when Ignis fished around for his phone. His hands shook. Noct’s voice was fainter now before being smothered in darkness. Ignis had never known darkness to dampen sound. Yet this was a different sort of night entirely.

He tried his phone but the line was loudly and clearly dead. Frowning, Ignis tried again…then again, Gladio shouting Noct’s name over the barricade.

“Gladio…”

“Shit! NOCT!”

“Gladio, I can’t reach him…”

“NOCTIIIIS!”

“Gladio…” Ignis’ voice was pleading and at last, Gladio’s eyes returned to the other man’s face. “…We… have to find a way around,” he croaked. Gladio’s face contorted.

“We…could…clim…” There was another loud, metallic groan and the train threatened to break through the bridge they stood on. “Or not…”

“There HAS to be a way around,” Ignis insisted, his own expression strained. “We can’t just leave them.”

“We’re not going to.”

There was a fire in Gladio’s eyes now and he gripped Ignis’ hands tightly. “I’ll punch through this shit if I have to, but we’re going to get them back.”

Ignis swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding, his own fingers wrapping around Gladio’s hands. “No time to waste,” he breathed out, voice quaking. It was so hard to steady himself but he did his best. Steady. Just think. You’ll be no help to them if you lose it now. Think. Ignis took a deep breath…then another, Gladio’s presence grounding him in the moment.

“You okay..?”

“It doesn’t matter. Let us go.”

Gladio stopped him. “It matters, Iggy. We’ll be no good to them dead or hurt.”

“Gladio…”

“I’m serious,” in a moment, Gladio’s face went from frowning to soft. “I love you…just…remember that.”

Ignis started, staring at Gladio almost like he was seeing him for the first time…That scar he got from protecting Noct…that scar he got when he foolishly went off by himself. The dark stress beard growing thicker against tanned skin. The circles under Gladio’s eyes. Ignis wanted nothing more than to kiss them away and felt his own eyes sting. It wasn’t the time for tears.

“…I love you too…” He whispered at last and Gladio let out a breath in relief.

“I just…it might not be the best time to say it but…who knows if we’ll get another chance.”

Ignis nodded, his expression relaxing. He wasn’t sure how exactly, but hearing those words made him feel…easier. His eyes no longer stung. Gladio leaned down, carefully pressing their lips together for the briefest of moments, but it was enough. Had there been time…had it been a different situation... Gladio drew back.

“Come on…we gotta tell them that too,” he rasped with a weak and slightly lopsided smile. Ignis nodded.

Important matters waited for no man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am I even doing with my life?
> 
> but hey, 2 out of the 4 said the L words now. that's something. hahahahelp.
> 
> I gotta apologize for being so shitty with replying to comments. I literally have no excuse and you guys have been so lovely! 
> 
> thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Seriously, I can't be the only one who thought the idea of freaking GODS being killed is just the dumbest. Especially when they immediately shat on the idea. Like, either stick with it or don't. Flip-flopping on it doesn't help.
> 
> Anyway! Have I ever mentioned that I hella ship Cor/Nyx and might write that to fit into this somehow? Because I do and I might. *glitter*
> 
> PS; Aranea is my battle wife and I would die for her.


	5. As long as it takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently just have a love for quoting other media in my poopy writing *glitter* especially if it's old, slightly obscure TV shows from the 90s.

The first time Prompto woke up was brief. He remembered how hazy everything was, a perpetual fog clouding his vision. He also remembered the vise-like grip of metal around his wrists and the feeling of metal pressed to his stomach. His body didn’t feel like his own and there might have been pain? Pain and a floating feeling as if someone…or something…was carrying him. In the moment, Prompto wasn’t sure. He blacked out.

The second time Prompto woke up, he wished he hadn’t. His whole body seared in agony and his head felt a little damp at the temples and at the back of his skull. When he tried to reach back, he found his arms wouldn’t move, stretched out and shackled. He could taste blood in his teeth.

“…W…”

It took moments before the memories came flooding back. Noctis…the attack…being pushed off the train… Prompto let out a weak noise. That…all happened…That was all…real.  The memory of Noct’s horrified expression lodged permanently behind his eyelids. And now…

The manacles hurt, their metal biting into his skin. He tried to move, even if a little, but found the task practically impossible. There was another thick metal strap pinning him to some sort of device and manacles on his ankles. Prompto felt the fear rising now, overpowering even the worst pain.

This couldn’t be happening…

“Awake, are you?” Came the question. It was only then that Prompto realized just how dark the room was. He fought back the tears welling behind his eyelids and strained to see through the gloom. There was a shape in the faint light; about his height and tussle haired. The voice…it sounded so familiar…Prompto didn’t want to admit to himself just how horribly familiar it was. He knew that voice. It had whispered sweet nothings to him at night. Told him that he was okay. That everything would be okay…

Prompto’s stomach churned. He thought he was going to throw up. “No…” He breathed out weakly, clenching his eyes shut. This couldn’t be real.

The shape moved closer. “No?” It repeated. “Don’t you want to open your eyes? To see?”

“No…” He rasped out. It was all a nightmare.

“That hurts, Prom. Right here…in my heart,” there was a sneer to the voice now. “Not usually my most vulnerable spot.”

Prompto didn’t want to look. This wasn’t real. This wasn’t Noctis. Even if that voice…He let out a soft whine, fingers feebly trying to clench. His eyes betrayed him.

The shape of Noctis had moved closer now, standing in front of Prompto and looking almost amused. But…this wasn’t Noctis…it couldn’t be. Prompto swallowed. He looked so real…like he was really there. But it was all a trick. It had to be.

“You didn’t think I’d leave you here, did you?” Not Noctis asked. He almost made it sound convincing. Almost genuine. But there was a note in his voice that Prompto couldn’t quite place.

“…You’re not Noctis…” He croaked. Not Noctis looked hurt.

“I’m not? Dear, oh dear.”

“Why are you doing this?” He tried to fight the tears back. But they came anyway. Not Noctis’ lips drew into a smirk.

“Doing what, Prom?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Now I really am hurt,” not Noctis whined before electricity shot through Prompto, a scream tearing through his lips. When the shock passed, he slumped, heaving for air. Not Noctis scoffed slightly. “I’d imagine that hurt more though. Pity.”

Prompto struggled to straighten, his body fighting him the whole way. His very bones ached. “What do you want from me?” His voice shook, almost hysterical. Why was it Noctis?!

Not Noctis lazily shrugged a shoulder. “It’s a shame your Noct couldn’t see through this little game. Or you wouldn’t be here…would you, Prompto?” Prompto choked. Not Noctis smiled a knife. “…Do you think he’ll come for you? Do you think he’ll realize? Ooooh, we should place a wager, hmm?”

“Stop…”

“I mean…what if he forgets?”

“No…”

“What if he’s moved on already? Wouldn’t that be a shame, hmm? MTs are just so easy to forget,” the voice was calm as ever and Prompto let out a strangled noise like he had been punched, eyes shooting up to stare at Not Noctis to find that it wasn’t Not Noctis anymore.

Gladio’s dark amber eyes met his, studying him intently. Calloused fingers pressed to Prompto’s face, rubbing idly at a tear. “Not the best place to die, huh?” He asked, another shock rocketing through Prompto’s body. He cried out, falling forward against that outstretched hand.

Gods, did it feel like Gladio. And sound like Gladio. But it wasn’t. It couldn’t be. Not Gladio’s hand remained, calloused thumb carefully rubbing over Prompto’s cheek. And oh how he wanted to pull away. To run away. It all felt so fake.

Prompto’s body refused to listen, however. Agony seared through his muscles and he slumped against Not Gladio’s hand. Not Gladio grunted. “Have you told them what you are yet?”

At first, the question didn’t even register. He felt so weak and so tired that words no longer sounded like words. Have you told them what you are yet? What you are? Prompto let out a strangled noise, clenching his eyes shut.

Not Gladio’s hand remained. “No? Why not? Afraid? I mean, I definitely would be. Who makes ‘friends’ with MTs anyway.”

That wasn’t a question, Prompto realized and even though he knew it wasn’t real… knew this was a game. But those words spoken in Gladio’s voice hurt more than any electrocution could. Prompto bit his lip, trying to fight every noise wanting to fly free. “I’m not…” He rasped weakly.

“No? Are you sure? That barcode says otherwise,” Not Gladio crooned lazily. He still didn’t pull his hand away. Prompto oh so wished he would. The contact hurt. “We could finish the job, you know. Free will is so overrated, anyway.”

Not Gladio’s fingers skated over the skin of his cheek, hooking under his chin and jerking his face upward. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see. He couldn’t. It was too much…

“It’s an alternative, you know. Especially since they’re probably not coming,” said the voice and this time it wasn’t Not Gladio or Not Noctis. Prompto’s eyes flew open to stare at Ignis. But…Not Ignis. It wasn’t. Of course it wasn’t. Even if every detail was correct, like they had been with Noctis…and Gladio. The little scars. The sun glasses. Prompto felt bile in the back of his throat.

“…why..?” He fought out. Not Ignis’ eyebrows quirked up.

“You’ve asked that already, dear Prompto.”

“Don’t…”

“We could give you a number instead, if you wish. An easy task, considering,” Not Ignis’ free hand moved to the side, tracing over the inside of Prompto’s arm. He jerked at the contact, wishing he could melt into nothingness.

“They’re not coming, you know,” Not Ignis repeated lazily.

“Liar…”

“Why would they? The Crystal is far more important, is it not? Did you think you were more important? My, how selfish.”

Prompto jerked at those words. The Crystal…he had forgotten. Of course the Crystal was more important…was…was he…

“No…”

“You keep saying that as if you believe it, dear Prompto,” Not Ignis said, almost gently, leaning so close that his breath hit Prompto’s cheek. Prompto jolted backwards, chest heaving for air, tears now uncontrollable. Not Ignis smiled, pulling back. “You might just rot here if you keep on waiting,” he said before turning on his heel and walking into the darkness.

Prompto watched him go but he could barely see. He could barely form words, his voice blubbering out in weak gasps and whimpers. It wasn’t true…it was just a game…a cruel game. They would never leave him…they couldn’t… he thought they…

Thought they what? What did he think anymore? That they had cared? That they were worried? Prompto choked on his own breathing. No…calm down…that’s just what he wants…calm down…breathe…

But he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see. It felt like being repeatedly stabbed in the heart and Prompto was suffocating. It was only the violent shock that jolted him out of his mind with a pain filled cry. No hand was there to catch him when he slumped, feeling tears trickle down the slope of his nose, dripping to the floor.

He couldn’t…it was too much…it was so stupid…all of it. Prompto let out a weak noise, trying to sniff the tears back. He lost the game…whatever game they were playing. The easiest game to win for anyone else and he had lost. It was all lies…it had to be. And he still let himself collapse beneath the weight of them.

Of course they’d come for the Crystal. They had to. But for him? He wasn’t so sure…

Somewhere above him, Prompto heard Ardyn’s voice coming from a loud speaker. He tried his best to ignore it. That had to have been Ardyn before…the man sure was good at pulling every last little string. But even if everything was lies…even if Prompto could maybe manage to convince himself that they’d come for him, he knew one thing for sure. Ardyn had said one truth.

Who makes friends with an MT? Prompto swallowed, eyes opening to blearily stare at the floor. Who makes friends with an MT let alone loves them? Prompto’s heart ached, feeling more tears well up. Everything hurt and he was just…so tired. He let himself fade into darkness.

The first time that he jolted awake after that was from another shock. Ardyn’s voice floated somewhere above him but the man was clearly not in the room. It hurt…it hurt so much. But Prompto could barely stay aware let alone conscious. He let himself slip away again. He wished it would all end…

The second time was different. It might have been hours later…or maybe days. Prompto had no concept of time anymore but…

There were footsteps. They echoed down a long dark hallway and seemed to speed up into a full run. Footsteps…of more than one person. Prompto was barely conscious still but they jolted him back into his thoughts. His mind was playing tricks on him. It had to be.

“…mpto!”

Tricks, all of it. Lies.

The footsteps drew closer. They were definitely of more than one person. Three? Three.

Prompto tried to drag his eyes open but for the moment, they refused.

“Gladio, there has to be a control panel,” that almost sounded like Ignis.

“On it,” almost Gladio said. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut. Just more tricks. This wasn’t real.

“He’s bleeding,” almost Noctis rasped right in front of Prompto and Prompto finally managed to drag his eyes open. At first, they landed on the floor and almost Noct’s boots. Prompto’s vision strained at every scuff mark. Every smear of dirt. He made a weak noise and those boots, and consequently their owner, moved closer.

Nearby, he heard the clicking of buttons. “Ah, got it!” Gladio announced triumphantly before all the shackles released all at once and Prompto, no longer supported by metal, collapsed forward. Noctis caught him immediately. His embrace was warm and comforting and felt so much like Noctis that Prompto almost believed.

“N…”

“Oh Prom! I’m so sorry!” Noctis overrode him and Prompto felt the Prince’s shoulders shake. He was crying. “I’m so stupid. I saw Ardyn… you…you were Ardyn and I lost it. I couldn’t…couldn’t let him get away with it. But it was you…it was you that whole time!” Prompto heard footsteps nearby and out of the corner he saw Gladio and Ignis. Gladio’s expression was pained, Ignis’ fingers ticking nervously. For the moment, they stayed put.

“Noct..?”

“It’s me, Prom. I promise it’s me,” Noctis managed and when he drew back to peer into Prompto’s face, his cheeks were wet. He managed a weak smile. “Gods, I’m so sorry. I said those things… those awful, shitty things…I can’t even imagine...” He trailed off weakly for a moment. “I swear I meant none of them. Not at you. Never at you,” Noctis said at last, careful hand pressing to Prompto’s cheek.  At first, Prompto jerked as if he had been struck. But Noctis was so gentle and it really felt like…it was really Noctis. Prompto choked.

“Noct…I…” Prompto licked his lips, frowning. He felt so woozy and weak, thoughts bouncing rabidly around his head.

“It’s okay, Prom, you’ll be okay,” was the promise and Prompto let out a soft, almost desperate noise.

“I…tell me…were…were you worried about me?” He managed weakly. Noct’s expression fell.

“Of course I was. What kind of question is that?” Prompto’s legs buckled beneath him and Noctis carefully guided him down to sit on the floor. He was…he was worried. Prompto let out a soft laugh.

“Of course…that’s why you came. I knew you would,” it was half true. He had allowed himself to doubt, for only a little. But that little was enough to drive him mad.

“Prompto…”

Prompto shifted where he sat, his eyes meeting Noct’s. “That why…I told myself I couldn’t die,” he breathed weakly and Noct’s expression broke completely. “Not until I could see you and hear you tell me…I’m not a fake,” his voice cracked and Noctis grabbed onto his hands tightly. “That I’m the real me.”

“I’m so sorry,” Noctis managed and finally…finally, Prompto believed this was real. His face broke into a small smile.

“It’s alright now,” he said softly and there was a flurry of movement above as Gladio was suddenly hugging him, Ignis rubbing careful circles over his back. Gods…this was real. Prompto choked. “Guys…”

“You’re alright,” Gladio breathed shakily against his neck, Prompto feeling Gladio’s beard press to his skin. Ignis looked to be struggling to find words, which was shockingly rare for Ignis and Prompto offered him a weak yet reassuring smile. Ignis inhaled sharply, leaning forward to press his lips to Prompto’s forehead. It was shaky and desperate but Prompto let his eyes close at the contact.

Gods…this really was real.

Ignis was first to withdraw, pushing his sunglasses back on his nose. “We need to get you cleaned up,” he said softly, digging around in his jacket pockets and producing some tissues and a high elixir. He stole a water bottle from Gladio’s pack and gently nudged Gladio to let Prompto go. The taller man looked reluctant but finally complied, letting Ignis carefully clean the blonde’s face and head from dried blood. Noctis gripped Prompto’s hand the whole time.

That done, Ignis gently nudged the high elixir into Prompto’s free hand. “A potion would be fine,” Prompto managed with a weak laugh but Ignis shook his head, sternly.

“You’re severely injured, Prompto. Please.”

Noctis was staring above at the device Prompto had been strapped to. “What the hell did he do to you?” He asked shakily, fingers tightening on Prompto’s hand while the blonde broke the elixir, feeling its warmth wash over him. The pain ceased almost immediately and it felt like someone had dipped his whole body in the warmest, most comfortable bath. Prompto let out a relieved sigh.

“Prom..?”

“I’m…I’m fine,” Prompto said gently. Noctis jerked his head up at the device, expression questioning.

“But…”

“I’d rather not, if it’s okay,” he laughed, if weakly and Noctis dropped the subject immediately, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s hand instead. Prompto relaxed.

“Can you walk?” Gladio asked next to him, calloused fingers carefully rubbing circles over Prompto’s side. Prompto considered, shifting where he sat and stretching out his legs. They felt alright now…his wrists and head no longer hurt. Slowly, he shifted again, sliding his legs under himself once more to stand. Noctis stood abruptly, still holding Prompto’s hand while Gladio guided him up.

“I’m okay,” Prompto said at last once he stood, wiggling one leg, then the other experimentally.

“Want me to carry you?” Gladio offered and Prompto laughed.

“Really, Gladio?” He snickered, making the older man shrug. “I promise I’m okay.”

“Maybe I wanna carry you anyway,” Gladio grinned toothily, making Prompto laugh again. Ignis chuckled softly as Gladio scooped Prompto up into his arms, hugging him close. “Alright guys, we got our prize. Time to go!” He said triumphantly.

Prompto continued to giggle against Gladio’s chest. He still felt so warm, some of it probably from the high elixir but mostly from the contact. It was so lovely and he almost couldn’t believe that he doubted them. Whatever doubts he still had floating around, Prompto shoved aside for the time being, pressing his ear to Gladio’s chest. The rhythm of his heart was calming.

Eventually, Gladio set him down, finally allowing Ignis to give Prompto a proper hug. Noctis suggested they find a place to rest and Prompto gladly agreed.

“Is there even anywhere TO rest…here…wherever here is?” He asked as he tailed after the Prince.

“Yeah…there’s rooms the wandering suits can’t get into. Handy,” Noctis shrugged, leading the way out of the dungeons and into the hall. Ignis followed Prompto closely and Gladio brought up the rear, peering wearily behind them.

“So…how long has it actually been?” Prompto asked after a long silence, watching Noct’s shoulders stiffen slightly. Ignis made a small noise from behind them.

“It’s…hard to say,” the taller man answered at last. “The days have grown so dark that the concept of time is almost irrelevant but if I had to guess, I would say perhaps…4 days?”

Prompto swallowed. Four days… it felt like it had been shorter and longer at the same time. Ignis seemed to sense his nerves and pressed a careful hand to his shoulder, giving it a loving squeeze. Even that small gesture was comforting.

When they found the room, it wasn’t the cheeriest of sights but Prompto felt thankful just to have a bed. He couldn’t stay awake much longer and Noctis insisted on curling up around him protectively. He must have still felt incredibly guilty and Prompto allowed himself to burry into Noctis, face nuzzled into the Prince’s neck. That ‘night’ he dreamt of forget-me-nots and sunshine.

The ‘morning’ found Prompto thankful for Gladio and Ignis’ preparedness, having the foresight to bring water and some small snacks at least. There was no time to cook and having eaten what little they could, the four moved on. Prompto hadn’t even realized just how hungry he was until he was chewing on his 4th granola bar. Food was food at this point and he wasn’t complaining.

Progress was much faster now that it was 4 of them and Noctis looked gratified as they moved along. Prompto would have loved to just leave this terrible place but he knew they couldn’t. Not yet. The Crystal waited and Prompto idly wondered what would happen once they reached it. A sense of dread settled into his stomach.

Once they finally reached the central chamber with the large elevator, Noctis tried his keycard but it buzzed loudly at him. Somewhere inside the elevator came a faint beeping.

“Door’s locked,” Noctis sighed, pushing a hand feebly against it.

“…Whatever power blocking you from your weapons is coming from within,” Ignis noted, studying the door. “Is there no way through?”

Prompto rubbed nervously at his wristband. Here it was…the moment of truth. Noctis frowned at the door, pushing it with his hand again.

“There’s a way,” Prompto said at last and blanched as the others all looked at him. Ignis quirked an eyebrow as Prompto slowly stalked forward to the scanner. Moment of truth…right. Raising his right arm slowly and biting his lip, Prompto carefully pressed his outer wrist to the scanner. It beeped cheerily, turning from red to green and the doors swung open.

They were all staring at his back now as Prompto carefully withdrew his hand, fingers clenching. Now or never. “So…MTs,” he began slowly, refusing to look at any of them. “They’ve…got those codeprints, right? Just like I do…” He trailed off weakly.

Noctis considered. “…Do they? Never looked.”

Prompto swallowed. “Yeah,” his mouth felt suddenly dry and he licked his lips. “So…as it turns out, I’m one of them,” his chest hurt so much and he still couldn’t look at them. “It’s not exactly something I could tell anyone, growing up in Lucis. Still…you guys are like…the only friends I’ve ever known. I just…hope that things could stay the way they were,” he finished lamely, pressing a hand to his head.

He expected silence. Or sneering. But when he looked up, Noctis wore a small, almost lazy smile. “So? Who cares where you were born,” he said with a shrug. Ignis shifted closer, sliding his glasses back.

“I don’t see you turning against us. Not now. And not ever.”

Prompto fought a weak smile. “Thanks…I just…I can’t change where I came from. What I am…”

When he looked at Noctis again, the Prince had stepped closer, head tilting. “Since when does where you come from matter to you anyway?” He asked, incredulously.

“Huh?”

“You never once treated me as a Prince,” Noctis chuckled. Gladio snorted loudly.

“He’s got you there, Prom.”

“Never so much as a ‘Highness’,” Ignis added, smiling kindly.

Noctis moved closer still, pressing a hand to Prompto’s shoulder. “Come on, Crown citizen. We’re done here.”

Gladio was closer now too, gently bumping his fist to Prompto’s shoulder. “You’re one of us, right?”

“I…”

“Unless you’d rather not be?

Prompto froze for a moment, staring between them. His eyes burned. It was okay…they were okay. Oh gods they were okay. He could have cried. Noctis returned, resting both hands gently against Prompto’s neck, thumbs pressing lightly to his cheeks. “We love you, Prom,” he said gently. “Never forget that.”

“You guys…” Prompto stared between them, feeling suddenly so foolish for worrying before grinning wide. “I love you too.”

He heard Ignis chuckle gently. “We certainly pick the best times for those words, no?” He said, waving at Gladio who smirked, pulling the three of them into his arms in a brief, but very tight hug. When they broke apart, Prompto was beaming.

Whatever or whoever they fought after was almost irrelevant and Prompto felt more at ease with himself than ever before. He was an MT and the people he loved still loved him despite it all. They cared. They worried. They braved this horrid fortress just to find him before even thinking of going to the Crystal. Prompto felt a bit selfish but also overwhelmingly loved.

Noctis, it had turned out, had his weapons locked away by Ardyn…somehow and Prompto spotted a strange black ring glinting on the Prince’s finger as they fought their way through the fortress. At Prompto’s question, Noct smiled faintly.

“Royal ring, Prom. Guess it’s tied to the Crystal or something.”

“And he’s finally using it,” Gladio grunted from behind them. Noctis scoffed.

“Not like I had a choice. Alone with no weapons and no friends. Last resort kind of deal.”

“It is…good to get used to the ring, Noctis,” Ignis offered and the Prince sighed in feigned defeat. Prompto smiled.

But then…then there was Ravus. Prompto had only met Lady Lunafreya’s brother once, and the meeting was not a pleasant one. Ravus burned with an untamed hatred for the Prince and even Prompto could feel that it stemmed from long ago. He wondered why… what exactly happened to make Ravus hate Noctis so much. But now…now Ravus was a shell. Whatever was left of the high commander was beaten to a small and insignificant size while the rest of him was possessed. Prompto couldn’t help but flinch.

That…could have been him. It was a selfish thought but an honest fear. It could have…it almost was. Prompto swallowed thickly. It hurt to think this…Ravus let out a pain filled, inhuman screech and slumped forward, the former King’s sword piercing through the now daemon’s stomach. It was a sad sight and Prompto wished that maybe, something could have gone differently. Maybe Ravus could have survived. No one deserved this fate.

Even with Ravus now lying dead, the demons persisted. There were so many…they came from everywhere and Prompto, already tired and underfed, began to stumble. Ignis slid to his side, throwing fire over his shoulder.

“Noct! You must go on alone,” the older man called over to Noctis and Prompto saw Noctis stiffen.

“What?!”

“You must obtain the Crystal’s power, or there is no hope.”

“Iggy’s right! It’s our only chance!” Gladio called from across the room. Prompto didn’t want to agree but…

“What about you guys?” Noctis strained through his teeth.

“We’ll manage somehow,” Prompto said at last, chainsaw materializing between his hands. “Just get moving!”

And Noctis did…at first. Prompto saw him break into a frantic run, warping through demons and swords and making it almost to the other side of the large chamber before he froze. Whatever turmoil raged inside the Prince’s head didn’t seem to last long and Prompto just barely saw him mouth something.

Then the air grew unnaturally cold. Ignis stiffened at Prompto’s side, daggers stopping in mid-twirl and there was the faint sound of heels that echoed through the room before Gentiana bloomed from nothingness. She looked as impeccable as ever and smiled kindly at Noctis before turning. Then she was floating and changing and Prompto gaped as the black clad shape of Gentiana changed and became an icy blue, most of her clothes melting into nothing. Other blue shapes swirled through the freezing air and an icy wind howled around them. Prompto swore he heard a gentle laughter. The air itself tinkled.

“Wh…”

“Gentiana?”

Noctis was shaking and shivering but the shapes of the blue goddess floated around him, one elegantly landing next to the prince and placing a hand on his shoulder. Ice swirled, a blizzard roared and the demons no longer moved, freezing into huge chunks of ice. One remaining shape of Gentiana floated next to Noctis, letting out a soft, tinkling laugh before disappearing into the air. Noctis allowed himself to breathe as the others slowly made their way over to him.

Prompto gaped. “So…Gentiana…”

“Lady Gentiana is Shiva?” Ignis finished for him. Noctis looked almost guilty.

“Luna was right when she said she had found me already,” the Prince said softly and Prompto allowed himself a little whistle.

“Man, I missed a lot haven’t I?” He joked lamely. Noctis offered him a smile.

“We’ll catch up,” he promised before jerking his head towards the Crystal room. “I’m not leaving you guys…now come on.”

They broke into a run. Prompto was tired…but he kept going. If he faltered, if he fell behind…he’d never forgive himself. Noctis burned with determination and when they finally reached the Crystal, the Prince sped up only a little, reaching it before the other three. Prompto couldn’t run anymore and slowed to a walk, heaving for air.

He had never seen the Crystal so close before but now he wished he could take a picture. It was no shimmering slab of rock that rested there but an entire miniature galaxy. Stars swirled within sprays of violets and blues and Prompto found it altogether breathtaking. Gladio frowned at the Crystal, stopping a few paces away.

“I…don’t remember it doing that…” He breathed but Noctis didn’t seem to hear and didn’t stop. His hand hovered at the Crystal’s opening.

“Please…help…” He breathed to it. Prompto swallowed. He looked so pretty right now, illuminated by the glow of a tiny swirling galaxy, his skin pale and hair a mess.

For a moment, nothing happened. Noctis flexed his fingers, frowning. “Come o…”

He didn’t get to finish. White tendrils of light leapt from the crystal, leaching onto Noct’s outstretched arm and starting to yank him forward. Noctis let out a noise of surprise and stumbled, pulling on his arm. It did not come free.

Gladio leapt to his side immediately, grabbing Noctis by the waist and trying to pull him away. The light from the Crystal was blinding now and the white tendrils lashed out, slashing at Gladio’s arms and face and smacking him forcefully away. The tall man stumbled but caught his footing, trying again. Ignis and Prompto were at his side in an instant but the white tendrils grew more numerous and powerful and Prompto, who was weak enough already from lack of food and sleep found himself smashed to the floor, blood now bubbling from a gash on his cheek.

“Unharmed by the light. The chosen King indeed,” crooned a voice from behind them, Prompto weakly rolling over to find Ardyn strolling leisurely towards them. “Allow me then, to regale you with a tale.”

Ignis’ sunglasses went flying, the man collapsing on the ground next to Prompto while Gladio tried his damnedest to keep Noctis steady. It wasn’t really working. The Crystal continued to yank Noctis forward, viciously lashing out at Gladio. Ardyn didn’t seem to notice any of this, lazily pushing forward. “In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, the likes of which you’ve seen.”

Gladio was shoved to the ground, Noctis letting out a startled noise as the Crystal yanked him forcefully forward into its glowing blue opening. “In Lucis lived a savior that could cure the afflicted,” Ardyn said as he stopped over Prompto, seemingly ignoring them with all of his attention focused on the struggling Noctis. “His body would come to host myriad daemons that countless lives would be spared.” 

Noctis was almost halfway into the Crystal now, weakly trying to grab onto the edge of the opening and pull himself free. Prompto struggled to stand and found Ardyn’s foot landing on his chest, preventing him from moving. “But a jealous King, one not yet chosen by the Crystal, ostracized and demonized this healer of the people. Making a true monster of him.”

Ardyn’s heel ground into Prompto’s ribs and he let out a pain filled cry. Noct’s struggling grew more persistent. “Stop!”

The chancellor smirked. “I gave you my name earlier, Noctis. But you should know now that it wasn’t the name given to me at birth,” a long pause passed, Gladio heaving himself onto his elbows and barely able to support his own weight. “Ardyn Lucis Caelum is my proper name,” the chancellor crooned and Ignis, who was trying to rise, froze. “You’ll never guess whose name Izunia was.”

Ardyn looked suddenly bored, his foot leaving Prompto’s chest and nudging the blonde away, rolling him practically into Ignis. “Noct, killing you as a mortal will bring me scant satisfaction. Claim the Crystal’s power. Arise as its champion. Only once the Crystal and King are no more, can I know redemption.”

Noct’s eyes were wild, his struggling growing weaker as his gaze dashed from Ardyn to the three on the ground. Gladio was still trying to rise, his arms covered in cuts and bleeding quite profusely. Ardyn grinned a knife. “Do come back soon, Noct. I shall keep your friends company until you are ready.”

“N…no!” Noctis tried but the Crystal had almost swallowed him whole, only his hand and the head remaining out of its light. Ardyn’s smile remained and he took a few steps forward.

“It wants its chosen King,” he said with a chuckle, fingers hooking under Noct’s and, one by one, prying them free.  “Do try to comply.”

There was a loud, pain filled scream and Noctis was gone. A violent light blossomed from the Crystal’s opening for only a moment before fading into nothing.

“Y…youuuu,” Gladio snarled, finally managing to heave himself to his feet as his sword bloomed from his hands and violently slashed at Ardyn’s back. The chancellor stumbled. Prompto was nearly in tears, buried into Ignis’ side but he rolled over, his pistol materializing between his fingers before he fired, straight and true, into the chancellor’s neck. The man collapsed, his hat rolling onto the floor.

It didn’t stay there long at all, Ardyn rising to his feet almost as if nothing happened. He shot them a look and a smile and the face that was there was no human face Prompto had ever seen. His eyes were a pure black and oozing black ink over his veins. He smirked and blank ink stuck between his teeth. “Do play nice,” he said lazily before turning and striding from the room.

They were left along now with the Crystal and Prompto broke down completely, a ragged sob breaking between his lips. Ignis managed to haul himself up, scarred eyes squinting at the spot where the light had been. “…This…” He broke off, and found that he had nothing to say. Gladio’s fist collided with the floor.

“FUCK!” He swore loudly, his voice reverberating around the large chamber and doubling in anger. “FFFFFUCK!”

“Gladio…”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen!”

“Gladio, please…”

“We fucking failed him!”

“Gladio…” Ignis choked on his own words, carefully heaving himself up and groping for his glasses. He managed to find them, mostly unbroken and shoved them onto his face, hands shaking. “We…the Crystal…”

“Fuck the damn Crystal!”

“No…” Ignis’ voice was weak but his eyes remained on the Crystal now, shaking hand pressing to Prompto’s side. “We…we have to get it out of here… we must go.”

“Why?!”

Ignis inhaled sharply and Prompto, who had finally managed to roll over, saw the tears welling behind those glasses. “We have to…we can’t leave it here. Once Noctis returns.”

Gladio froze, his face a mess of tears, fury and blood. “Returns..? You think he’ll…”

“He has to… we just...won’t know when,” Ignis managed weakly, still holding on to Prompto for leverage. “It can’t stay here we…must take it somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from here.”

It was so hard to see through his tears now but Prompto managed to sit up, rubbing frantically at his face. Ignis was right. They couldn’t leave it here…in enemy territory. They had to take it back to Lucis. Weakly, Prompto found himself forcing a smile. “That’s an awful journey, Iggy.”

Ignis let out a shaky breath but nodded. “It must be done. If we can…at least protect him that way, it is the very least we can do.”

Gladio swallowed, smearing his hand over his face. “And when he comes back…if he comes back?”

“He _will_ come back. And we will be waiting with open arms,” Ignis said softly and Prompto couldn’t help the soft noise that escaped him.

They would. They would wait forever if they had to. As long as it took…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the very first chapter to completely lack Crowna but makes up for it with Prompto torture? I am so sorry, son. 
> 
> I'm definitely going to write an individual Crowna fic because I love them so very, very much. 
> 
> Thanks again to the lovely people who have been reading and kudoing and commenting. I'm honestly so amazingly thrilled that people are reading this. Thanks, you guys! It means a lot more than I can properly express! 
> 
> Also, a thank you to AO3 user [KazuSakai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuSakai/pseuds/KazuSakai) because originally, I was going to have Noctis go to the Crystal alone, like in the game. But they brought up the idea of what if he waited and went with the others. I'm a huge sap for togetherness so here they are. It turned out a little more violent than planned but thank you for the idea! It also gave me a shameless excuse to bring in the Shiva summon. 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy <333


	6. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from cosplaying Prompto at Katsu and diving right back into this nonsense. *glitter*

Everything took far longer than any of them wanted. Transporting the Crystal out of Zegnautus, let alone Gralea was a huge undertaking but, through some ingenuity and the stealing of several imperial vehicles, they managed it. The Crystal itself, while vibrant with stars when Noctis stepped before it, now sat dead and colorless in the back of their vehicle, Prompto eyeing it suspiciously. Nothing he did seemed to affect it in any way, which he supposed he was thankful for. Ignis had to swat his hand away after Prompto tried poking at the opening for the 10th time.

Gladio drove until he couldn’t drive any more, Prompto swapping with him. The night was never ending now and Prompto wasn’t sure just how long it took them to get to the port and sailing back to Lucis. There was fretful rest stops and anxious sleep, one of them always having to remain awake to watch after the Crystal. It didn’t seem to matter anymore. No imperial soldiers bothered them. But the daemons were everywhere.

Lucis was no better off than Altissia or Gralea. Of course, that shouldn’t have come as a surprise but Prompto had hoped… if only a little.

And the Crystal…well…it just sat there. They had driven from Cape Caem all the way back to Hammerhead and it just…sat there. Prompto remained perpetually weary of the thing and its lack of…anything was almost as alarming as when it was glowing. He hoped that Noctis was alright…wherever he was. It was hard to even begin to fully understand what happened and it was weeks before Prompto’s brain fully registered it.

Noctis was really gone.

It took almost another week for Prompto to finally bow under the weight of that realization. The initial shock may have brought tears to his eyes but now…it was a long pained sadness that seemed to last from day to day. It kept him closer to Gladio and Ignis than usual, feeling the constant need for comfort and affection while drowning out the sadness. For weeks, they left Noct’s absence unmentioned but there was always a reminder that, at least for now, he was gone.

They checked in on one another more constantly now and were found apart even less frequently. If anyone wondered about that, they said nothing on the matter. Hammerhead had become a sort of base of operation for hunters in a very brief span of time while most of the civilians migrated to Lestallum. Prompto remembered asking Cindy if she was going to move there as well but she laughed.

“Aren’t ya sweet for worrying bout little old me,” she had said, waving a hand. “I can’t even imagine leaving the garage though. It’s as much a home as any.”

“You…you aren’t worried?” Prompto remembered asking. Cindy had smiled.

“Naw. Sides, with all y’all around it’s almost livable here. Journey away would be more dangerous, right?” Prompto conceded the point but felt thankful that Cindy decided to stay. Her presence was heartening.

As time went by, others came to Hammerhead. He would occasionally catch glimpses of Aranea flitting about. The woman seemed to have taken quite the liking to Cindy and Prompto really couldn’t blame her, still remembering the little crush he harbored for the longest time. Aranea was definitely far more forward and Prompto noted how Cindy giggled. Prompto thought it was cute.

It was a month after their return from Gralea that Luna and Crowe made it to Hammerhead. The Oracle looked far paler than Prompto remembered but she smiled at them just the same, even offering hugs. She also didn’t seem surprised at the absence of Noctis but her face grew sad and she insisted on seeing the Crystal.

She stood before it for what seemed like an hour, expression unreadable. Prompto was just about to give her some time when he heard her sigh, hands clasping in front of herself.

“Good luck, Noctis,” she whispered, almost to herself, before turning to Prompto. “Don’t worry, I have a…strong feeling that he’ll be back, sooner rather than later.”

“But when?” Prompto couldn’t help but blurt. It had been a month. It was growing unbearable. Luna’s smile grew a little sad.

“I wish I could tell you, Prompto,” she said softly. “It’s…hard to say but… it’s just a feeling that it will be soon…ish.”

“’Ish’?” Prompto repeated. Luna looked apologetic. He supposed he was asking too much. There was no way of knowing for sure just long everything would take. Still, ‘soonish’ was a better answer than the alternative.

When he told Ignis and Gladio this much, the two seemed to perk up. Ignis carefully ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair.

“The best we can do is give him time,” he said. “I have the highest of confidence in Noctis.”

“Yeah…” Prompto breathed out and leaned into the touch.

And it wasn’t as if Prompto didn’t believe that Noctis would come back. He just worried. A lot. He spent more and more time with the Crystal, more so than Gladio and Ignis combined. And even though Ignis tried to calm his nerves and Gladio gave him backrubs, the nerves still persisted. There was another niggling fear that persisted that the more he worried, the more annoying he would become to deal with. Prompto began hiding his worries in a paradoxical loop of more worry.

Ignis caught on quite quickly.

They had returned from a hunt and crawled tiredly into bed, Gladio pressing to Prompto’s back with Ignis facing them, one hand intertwined with Prompto’s while Gladio clasped the other. Prompto remained awake for what felt like hours, the worries clouding his mind and not letting him sleep. So many what if’s. What if Noctis didn’t come back? What if something happened to the Crystal? What if they grew apart because of all this and especially because of him?

Prompto bit his lip.

“It’s alright, you know,” breathed a voice and his eyes shot up to stare, a little blearily, at Ignis. He had sworn Ignis was asleep. The older man smiled softly, seemingly closer now as his thumb carefully skated over Prompto’s knuckles.

Prompto feigned ignorance. “Huh?” Even in the darkness, he saw Ignis roll his eyes, shifting even closer.

“I seem to recall you accusing me of over-worrying. Yet that’s all you’ve done for the past few weeks,” Ignis pointed out in a soft whisper and Prompto couldn’t help the guilty noise that escaped him.

“I’m not…” he whined.

“You are. You make that…certain face when you’re stressed. It has been almost perpetual recently.”

Prompto looked down guiltily. “I’m sorry,” he muttered even as his fingers squeezed around Ignis’ hand. He felt Ignis draw so close that his lips were barely pressed to Prompto’s forehead now.

“There is no reason for you to be,” Ignis whispered against his skin, making Prompto shiver slightly.

“I’m doing that…thing again, aren’t I?” He joked lamely, eyes dashing up to just barely make out the faint smile Ignis wore.

“Indeed.”

“I know, I know… I just,” he sighed, forehead wrinkling. “I can’t even help it, it just kinda starts and before I know it, it’s snowballed into this.”

“You worry too much over worrying too much,” Ignis said and Prompto noted that it wasn’t a question.

“I’m that easy to read huh?”

“Well, reading people is part of my job,” was the reply, Ignis’ fingers still skating over Prompto’s knuckles. Prompto couldn’t help a chuckle.

“Man, Iggy, you gotta stop being so good at everything you do,” he teased and Ignis snorted under his nose, pressing his lips to Prompto’s forehead for a moment. When he withdrew, he grew a bit serious.

“So what is it precisely? You worry over Noct and then begin to worry that you’re worrying too much and it will cause us to leave you?”

Prompto flinched, making Gladio grunt gently, arm slightly tightening around his waist. Trust Ignis to be spot on. “…Yeah…” He said at last and felt Ignis’ lips draw into a soft smile.

“You get so lost in your own worries sometimes, dear Prompto,” the older man whispered, not unkindly. “You must realize we worry as well. It would be quite selfish to end something so meaningful because one of us not at our best. And if we cannot handle each other’s weaknesses and hang-ups, what good is being in a relationship for?” He said it matter-of-factly but Prompto felt suddenly very silly. What an obvious thing to completely overlook.

He let out a shuddering breath and leaned up to press his lips to Ignis’, feeling the older man gently return the kiss. When he withdrew, Prompto felt suddenly lighter. “You’re right… I just…I dunno…”

“It’s a thing you do,” muttered a gruff voice in his ear before both Gladio’s arms wound around his waist, flipping onto his back so that Prompto was now sprawled on top of the older man, Gladio peering at his face blearily. He heard Ignis laugh.

“We were trying to be quiet,” Ignis said. Gladio smirked.

“You were, ‘s fine,” he still sounded like he was dragged from a deep sleep but didn’t look too bothered, peering at Prompto’s face through the gloom. “You gotta learn to breathe.”

“I know how to brea…”

“You know what I mean. Now, take a deep breath in,” Gladio said, even demonstrating and waiting for Prompto to do the same. “Good. Then out. And again. In. Then out. Loosen your shoulders. Learn to let those worries go as you breathe. Just…one by one.”

“Easier said than done,” Prompto replied as he took a deep breath in. Gladio grunted.

“Yeah, if you think THAT way, sure. But Prom, Iggy’s right. If we left at every bad turn of mood or feeling, Noct woulda left me long ago.”

Prompto remembered the fights the two could get into. He loved Gladio very much but the man could be quite…hardnosed and Noctis was never one for backing down, whether he was right or wrong. Taking in another deep breath, Prompto felt the tension slowly ease. They were both right, of course. He should know these things by now. They could talk. It was alright.

He smiled, leaning down to press his lips to Gladio’s, the older man accepting the kiss readily as one of Gladio’s arms unwound from around his waist, pulling Ignis close.

“Now, if you two don’t mind, ‘s sleep time,” Gladio murmured as he broke the kiss, eyes dragging closed. Prompto giggled but snuggled half into Gladio, half into Ignis. It was the ultimate comfort zone, he decided, smiling into the darkness.

“I love you guys…” He whispered into Gladio’s chest and heard a deep rumble from the older man.

“Love you too, Prom.”

“Most vehemently,” Ignis added and Prompto finally managed to fall asleep.

As weeks passed, he still continued to visit the Crystal but perhaps, less so. There was less time now as the darkness remained and the world slowly fell apart. Luna and Crowe decided they would travel to Lestallum and it took no convincing for Ignis to offer their services in escorting them. Luna wanted to politely decline at first but Crowe convinced her. Safety in numbers and all that. Luna relented.

“I’m in no way opposed,” the Oracle explained softly. “It’s just…you’re all so busy.”

“Please, Lady Lunafreya. It’s the least we can do,” Ignis replied easily and that was that.

When they returned a few weeks later, the Crystal was still there. Prompto wanted to kick it. It wasn’t the darn Crystal they wanted. And yet, there it stood. Just where they had left it. When Prompto asked Cindy if anything happened to it, she smiled almost apologetically.

“Sorry, sugar, not that I seen.”

Prompto supposed he shouldn’t have expected anything else. And felt a little silly for daring to hope.

The weeks turned into months and they were away from Hammerhead far more than Prompto would have liked but Ignis was right when he said that they really should be helping people _outside_ the garage. They acquired a shitty old pickup truck with Cindy’s help and, equipping it with anti-daemon headlights, traveled the surrounding area evacuating any civilians that couldn’t make it on their own.

At least it was fulfilling to help people, Prompto decided as they returned to Hammerhead once more. It was a year now. A full year ‘anniversary’ of when this shitty Crystal swallowed Noctis into its depths. Prompto was really beginning to resent the thing. It just sat there…taking up space. Doing nothing. And not giving Noctis back. That was the biggest crime of all.

They had eaten dinner and Prompto wandered into the Crystal’s room to glower at it as had become his tradition when he was around to do so.

“Isn’t it enough you took Noctis?” Prompto mumbled at it. “Now you gotta keep him for a year?” He frowned, kicking at the floor. “Stupid…”

Was Noctis even alive in there? Luna had said he’d be coming back…soon-ish even. But that was almost a year ago and the Crystal made no signs. Prompto wished he could kick it off a cliff for all the good it did…just sitting there.

“Just give him back already,” he mumbled and frowned intensely at it.

Moments on end passed in silence, Prompto thinking that maybe there was something they had to do on the outside? But then Luna would have mentioned it, he was sure. No. Whatever was holding Noctis inside had to be dealt with from the inside.

Just as his gaze threatened to bore through the Crystal with its persistence there was a blink and suddenly…it was gone. It took a few moments for him to realize what happened and Prompto’s brain blanked out, blinking at the spot it had stood a little stupidly. …What? There had been no fanfare. No sudden lights or noises. One moment he was glaring at the Crystal. The next it was just…

“…Gone?” Reaching up, Prompto rubbed at his eyes. Surely, they were playing tricks on him. Maybe he got so accustomed to staring at the damn thing that his brain simply blended it into the background. When his hands finally withdrew and his eyes opened, adjusting to the light, he stared. The room was empty.

It was really…

“Gone!” Prompto bolted. There was no way in the name of all the Six that the Crystal suddenly blinking out of existence was a good thing. No way!

He tore around the garage in a panic before finally spotting Gladio leaning against the back of the building, glaring over the fence.

“Gladio! It’s gone!” He tried to yell but his words came out as a raspy grunt and he had to stop, doubling over. At least Gladio noticed him and the noise he made, as the taller man pushed off the wall, walking over.

“Take it easy, cha…”

“No way! Gladio, it’s gone!” Prompto overrode him, straightening abruptly.

“Pronoun game, rea…”

“The Crystal! It’s gone!”

Gladio frowned at him. “What?”

“I was looking right at it! There was no noise, no light, no nothing. One minute I was glaring at it, the next moment it’s gone!”

“Are you su…”

“I’m not stupid, Gladio!” Prompto fought out before one of Gladio’s hands landed on his shoulder, steadying him.

“What did we say about breathing?” He managed at last and Prompto had to fight every instinct in him to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths. When his eyes opened once more he finally saw the deep concern lines tracing over Gladio’s features.

“It’s gone?” The older man repeated and Prompto nodded. “Have you told Ignis?”

“Not y…”

“Come on,” Gladio interrupted him this time, grabbing his hand and steering him off to find Ignis.

They found Ignis in the caravan, absently flipping through his favorite cookbook and Prompto barely bothered to start explaining, instead grabbing Ignis’ hand and dragging him over to where the Crystal had been. The room was still empty.

Ignis adjusted his glasses, squinting around the room then down at Prompto. “When did this happen?”

“Like…10 minutes ago…”

He saw a vein throb in Ignis’ temples as the older man inhaled sharply. “Crystals don’t just simply get up and walk away.”

“I swear I didn’t move it!” Prompto interjected but Ignis shook his head.

“I don’t doubt that but the questions remain; where and how?”

Prompto heard Gladio growl. “Ardyn?” The taller man asked. Ignis rubbed at his temples.

“It’s…possible… but then, why now? And how?”

Biting his lip, Prompto pondered for a moment. “I mean…he CAN bend time and space to his will and junk…maybe…somehow.”

“Why now, then?”

There was a long silence, Prompto scuffing at the floor with his foot. There was no way this is good. Ignis’ concern was barely hidden behind his glasses.

“Maybe,” the older man started slowly after moments of thought. “Maybe it can be a good sign?”

“How?”

Prompto watched Ignis suck in his bottom lip slightly, considering. “I…can’t be certain…it is only a thought.” And Prompto wasn’t sure how to feel about that thought. For now, he let it sit. They decided to at least search the surrounding area for the Crystal but didn’t get too far. The darkness was ever present, as were the daemons and searching in the dark for a hunk of rock that didn’t glow among other hunks of rock that didn’t glow was as fruitless an endeavor as Prompto could think of.

They came back to Hammerhead and Prompto, for his part, felt the opposite of tired. Gladio disappeared somewhere while Ignis settled in front of the caravan, flipping absently through a book. Prompto could see his fingers shake ever so slightly and stayed with him for a bit, leaning against him gently. It was a much appreciated gesture, Ignis carefully tracing a hand over Prompto’s knuckles but it took Ignis quite a bit of time to actually relax.

It was hours later that found Ignis resting while Prompto sat on the hood of their crappy pickup truck, cleaning his pistol. He still couldn’t find it in him to rest and his attempts to think of anything other than the Crystal failed miserably.

Where could it have gone? Could it be Ardyn’s fault? If it was, why now? If it wasn’t, what the hell??? Was Ignis right? Maybe it could be a good sign? Prompto couldn’t imagine just HOW it could be a good sign.

He was close enough to the gates that shielded Hammerhead from the road and barely paying attention when he heard the guards talking.

“…re you a hunter?” Was the question and at first, Prompto couldn’t hear the response. The guard must have asked again because the answer came again, this time louder.

“…Sort of?” Said the voice and maybe there was something in that voice that made Prompto pause. Why did it..?

“’Sort of’? Who are you?” Was the question from the guard. Prompto didn’t hear the name but he suddenly realized why the voice sounded so familiar.

“Majesty!” The guard gaped before the gates swung open and the pistol clattered from Prompto’s hands, his eyes fixed on the shape.

This…it must have been a dream. There was no way that was Noctis…just standing there. Prompto couldn’t force himself to move, mouth ajar. This dream of Noctis moved through the gates, thanking the guards before spotting Prompto and walking over. He looked no different than a year ago, maybe a little dirtier but very much alive. And his eyes…even from a distance, they seemed to glow with the light of stars, seemingly the only thing that had changed about the Prince. Prompto felt like he was hallucinating.

“Hey,” the dream said.  

Prompto spluttered. This couldn’t be real… “N…Noct?” The dream of Noctis smiled softly.

“Yeah…sorry took so long.”

And suddenly Noct’s hand was on his shoulders, fingers careful, if a little timid before making contact. Prompto gasped as if he had been struck, the cleaning brush falling from his hands as well before he threw his arms around Noctis’ shoulders. He was so solid…felt so real. Prompto heard Noctis laugh.

“Are you trying to crush me?”

“Oh…my gods, oh my gods!” Prompto pulled back, both his hands clapping to Noct’s cheeks, noses touching. “You’re real! You’re really real!” He was almost in tears and saw Noct’s smile soften.

“Yeah.”

“It’s really you…”

“Yeah…”

“It’s been a year!”

Noctis looked apologetic at that, his hand leaving Prompto’s shoulder to cup around one of his hands instead. “I’m sorry… it…took longer than I thou…” He tried but Prompto, now caught between laughing and crying, overrode him.

“Never mind that! You’re here! You’re actually here! I…oh gosh! The Crystal disappeared and I thought something awful happened and I thought Gladio was gonna punch someone and Ignis was so worried and we looked and looked and you know how hard it is to look for a dull rock among other dull rocks in the dark and we were so worried and here you are and…and…” He wheezed a bit, thumb erratically tracing over Noct’s cheek. He felt lightheaded. Noctis laughed, turning his head slightly to press his lips to Prompto’s gloved palm and Prompto let out a breathy laugh, yanking Noctis forward into his arms once more.

“I promise I’m here, Prom. It’s me.”

 “It’s you…” Prompto breathed and buried his face in Noct’s hair. “It’s really you…by the Six…it’s actually…you…”

He felt Noct’s arms wrap around his waist and let out a soft whimper, holding onto the Prince for dear life.

“We should tell the others,” Noctis said softly after a moment but Prompto refused to budge.

“Just…let me have this…just for a few minutes…” He breathed into Noct’s hair and felt the other’s shoulders shake as he laughed.

“Alright, alright.”

It took almost 10 minutes for Prompto to finally let go and his face was wet, Noct’s hair sticking to it when he finally withdrew. Noctis snickered, reaching up and gently cleaning Prompto’s cheeks.

“I’ve missed you, Prom,” he said softly and Prompto almost broke down again.

“Gods, I’ve missed you too,” he breathed before sliding off the car and dragging Noctis off to see Ignis. They barged into the caravan without knocking and Prompto ran over to shake Ignis awake.

“Ignis! Ignis wake up, you’re not gonna believe this!” He said as he bounced on the bed. Ignis made a soft noise of annoyance, his eyes dragging open only to find Prompto shoving his glasses practically onto his face. Sighing softly, Ignis carefully slid the glasses on.

“Yes, Prompto?” He breathed, voice still thick with sleep and normally Prompto would have felt really awful for waking him but his face broke into the widest grin.

“You’re not going to believe this, Iggy!”

“Believe wh…” But Ignis’ voice trailed off as his eyes finally landed on Noctis. He stood just a little behind Prompto with the softest smile on his face. Ignis looked like the wind got knocked out of him.

“Hey, Specs,” Noctis said gently, Ignis squeezing his eyes closed for a moment as if he was sure he was dreaming. When he opened them again, Noctis was still there.

“I…must be dreaming, Prompto…” The older man breathed out, voice gravely and disbelieving. Prompto’s grin grew even wider.

“Nope.”

“Then…”

“Yup!” Prompto quickly hopped off the bed, nudging Noctis forward.

“Highness..?” Ignis rasped, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

“Someone at the gate called me ‘Majesty’ just now,” Noctis joked before Ignis let out a gentle noise, reaching up to pull Noctis down. Their lips met half way and Prompto giggled impishly next to them, rubbing careful circles over Ignis’ back until they pulled apart. Noctis smiled.

“Is that the Kingly treatment then?” He tutted, pressing his lips to where the scarring still showed above Ignis’ glasses. Ignis let his eyes close for a moment before his lips tugged into a soft smile.

“Indeed.”

“I could get used to it,” Noctis replied, almost lazily, making Prompto giggle. Ignis’ smile persisted.

“I am most surprised you haven’t already,” the older man shot back before finally shifting to sit properly. “Have you shown Gladio yet?” He inquired, peering at Prompto.

“No, I dunno where he went and you were closer,” Prompto replied sheepishly.

“I’m certain I know where he’s sulking. Come,” Ignis hefted himself to stand and, taking Prompto’s hand in one and Noct’s in the other, led them from the caravan.

Ignis was right about where Gladio wandered off to and, when they finally spotted the man, nudged Noctis forward.  Gladio’s face was scrunched in an almost perpetual frown and he glared over the fence surrounding Hammerhead, thumb trailing over his scar. Noctis edged forward and was just close enough to be in Gladio’s reach before he finally spoke.

“Did the fence offend you?” Noctis teased and Gladio tensed suddenly, head whipping around to stare at the Prince. A look of pain passed over his face and for a moment, Prompto wasn’t even sure Gladio believed what he saw. Prompto was still unsure if he really believed it himself. But Gladio’s eyes remained on Noctis, shoving off the wall.

“Noct?” He breathed out. Noctis smiled gently.

“Hey, big guy.”

“No way…”

“Yes, way.”

Gladio swallowed, licking his lips. “…Really?”

“Yeah.”

And suddenly Gladio was moving much faster than Prompto had ever seen the big man move. His arms wrapped tightly around Noct’s waist and the Prince was hoisted into the air, Gladio’s face pressed into his stomach. Noct was chuckling, his own arms wrapping tightly around Gladio’s neck as the man spun them around. When they stopped and Gladio finally looked up, Noctis wore a teasing smile.

“Miss me?”

“You know I did,” Gladio shot back, expression shifting to mock annoyance. Noctis chuckled before leaning down and pressing their lips together, Gladio letting out a strangled noise into the kiss. When they drew apart, Gladio’s expression was soft and he finally set Noctis back down.

“I never got a kiss, what gives?!” Prompto whined behind them, making Gladio snort.

“You gotta go for it,” the taller man shrugged lazily while his expression was far more relaxed than Prompto had seen in literally months. Noctis offered an almost apologetic smile before crossing the space between them.

“An apology?” He offered as Prompto pouted.

“Better be,” the blonde grumbled, making Noctis chuckle softly before pressing their lips together. Prompto melted into the kiss, letting his eyes close and cupping Noct’s cheek. Even before they drew apart, Ignis’ arms wound around them and then Gladio’s, and when the kiss was broken it was the 4 of them locked into a tight hug. Prompto giggled and nuzzled into Noct’s neck.

Noctis, for his part looked practically overwhelmed. Or at least as overwhelmed as Noctis could look and sunk into the embrace.

“Gods, I’ve missed you guys so much,” he breathed shakily and finally broke down, pressing against Ignis.

It took some time to soothe him and when they finally broke apart, he was actually chuckling.

“What will people think now?” He joked softly. Gladio snorted.

“Who cares at this point?”

“You don’t?”

Gladio shrugged a shoulder lazily and ruffled Noct’s hair. “It’s just good to have you back, Charmless. Let them think what they will.”

Noctis huffed in mock indignation. “I’m their King.”

“All the more reason not to worry.”

“You mean ‘to worry’?”

“I know what I said.”

Prompto giggled, threading his arm through Noct’s. He knew full well that now that Noctis was back, they had Ardyn to contend with but for now, he shoved the knowledge to the back of his mind. All he wanted was a night. A night to be with the ones he loved before setting off to certain death. Ardyn could wait.

They ended up sleeping in a tangled pile on the caravan’s bed, Noctis sandwiched between them and, at least for now, Prompto felt comfortably secure. They were complete once more.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next part of this series is just gonna be post-events wedding shenanigans because why not? spoiler alert lmao
> 
> So I'm actually not sure if I ship Aranea/Cindy but they cute so why not. Erryone is gay *glitter*
> 
> The reunion we needed and deserved and never got, like...wtf Square?! Why didn't they hug? I demand answers!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy? and thank you to all for reading and commenting! Maybe one day I'll get better at answering comments aaaaaaaaaaah, I'm sorry! Everyone has been super lovely <3333


	7. Ascension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! guess who totally forgot to include Cor and Nyx even though they were going to? this guyyyyy.
> 
> haaaaaaaaaaaaa, I can't look at this anymore. there's probably hella mistakes, I'll look this over once I've...slept and shit. this fucking chapter is 21 pages. like...what am I doing???

“I can’t believe these are still here,” Noctis commented as he eyed his Kingly raiment which the moths have somehow not gotten to. Ignis looked proud.

“I took the utmost care in storing them,” he said simply, digging out their Kingsglaive garb and handing them around. Prompto peered under the garment bag and already felt like he was going to be overdressed. Ignis noted his expression and smiled.

“They have more armor to them than our Crownsguard fatigues,” he noted. Prompto sucked in his cheeks.

“Right, of course. Not like I haven’t tried it on or anything,” he chuckled sheepishly. Noctis bumped shoulders with him.

“Hey, I’m sure you’ll be handsome,” the Prince waggled his eyebrows and Prompto laughed. One would think they weren’t about to march to probably their deaths or something. He shoved the thought from his mind and concentrated on changing. The fact that the undershirt for such a fancy coat was a simple tank top with some elaborate designs made him laugh under his nose. Fancy yet…not.

He watched Noctis in the mirror as they change. It felt so…odd to have him back. Not bad in the least, but they clicked so well into place that it almost seemed like Noctis was never gone. That made Prompto smile, pulling on his tank and zipping up his pants.

Moments passed in comfortable silence until Prompto remembered at least one of the questions that had been burning at the back of his mind. “Hey Noct?”

“Hmmm?”

“What was it like? Inside the Crystal, I mean?” He saw Ignis pause in trying to button his coat, Gladio peering up from lacing his boots. Noctis considered the question honestly.

“It…it was like floating through an endless sky,” he said after a long pause. “Where nothing ever moves or changes and you just sort of…exist. I don’t think time exists inside it so for all I know, I was in there either too long or not long enough. How long has it actually been?”

“A year,” Ignis put in helpfully. Noctis looked thoughtful.

“That…seems…I dunno…I dunno how long I thought it would be.”

“So wait, if time didn’t exist inside, does that mean that you didn’t age that year?” Prompto asked, studying Noct’s face more intently in the mirror. A year wasn’t a long time to actually show age but he looked almost identical to how he did before. Except the eyes. Noctis chuckled, shrugging a shoulder.

“Guess not.”

“So you’re still 20?”

“Well…yeah?”

Prompto grinned. “I get to be older than you now, Majesty,” he teased, Noctis huffing in mock indignation and punched him in the arm.

“Heeeyyy, at least I remembered the ‘Majesty’ bit this time,” Prompto whined and Noctis punched his arm again.

“Easy now, Prom’s fragile,” Gladio teased as he finished lacing his boots, standing to help Ignis with his jacket. Prompto blew a loud raspberry and returned to getting dressed, mumbling to himself.

“Mean jerks, the lot of you. Except Iggy. Iggy’s not a jerk,” he kept mumbling until Noctis planted a kiss on his cheek. Prompto forgot even his mock indignation for a brief moment, smacking a hand over Noct’s butt in response. Noctis laughed softly.

“Better?”

“Yeah, I guess. It’ll take more than a cheek smooch to soothe my aching heart,” Prompto whined theatrically. Noctis rolled his eyes but pulled Prompto in for a kiss anyway. When they separated, Prompto beamed.

“NOW it’s better,” he confirmed, Noctis flicking him lightly on the cheek before returning to changing. Gladio laughed behind them.

Prompto flopped down to pull his boots on when a thought occurred. He peered at Noctis again. “Why did you apologize?”

“Huh?”

“When you first came back. You said ‘sorry took so long.’ Why even apologize if you didn’t know?”

Noctis shrugged, sliding his feet into polished dress shoes. “I figured it was long. Sides, anything longer than a day is too long.”

“Saaaaaaaaaaapppyyyyy,” Prompto teased, giggling. He heard Gladio snort loudly.

“Especially from you, Charmless.”

“Shaddup the both of you.”

Gladio’s eyebrows winged up. “You gonna make me?” He challenged.

“That what you want, big guy?” Noctis retorted.

“It’ll prove you aren’t just all talk,” Gladio said simply, shrugging a shoulder as he finished with Ignis’ coat buttons, carefully smoothing his hands over the fabric. Ignis smiled his appreciation, giving Gladio a kiss while Noctis ‘tsked.’

“Yeah, yeah, everyone wants a piece, I get it,” he said lazily before strolling over and pulling Gladio down so their lips could meet. Gladio grunted into it, but pulled Noctis against his chest. When they pulled apart, the taller man was smiling gently, giving Noctis a second, far softer kiss.

“Good work,” he breathed against Noct’s lips, patting his ass gently before letting go.  Noctis rolled his eyes, swatting Gladio’s hand before Ignis’ arms wound around his shoulders. Prompto watched them as they kissed, Ignis the most tender of all of them, despite his not-so-hidden anymore kinky side. It made Prompto smile. Not long ago, this open show of affection would have made him feel almost like a voyeur, even when he was included into the relationship. Now, everything just sort of…clicked. It felt like second nature.

He was almost too engrossed in observing to finish changing and only snapped into the moment when Gladio kneeled down in front of him, starting to lace up his boots. Prompto turned a little pink.

“I can do it, I just got distracted,” he chuckled sheepishly and Gladio snorted, tugging on the laces till the boots fit snuggly.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

He didn’t seem too bothered so Prompto relented, letting the older man do his thing while burying careful fingers in Gladio’s hair. When Gladio finished, he stood, but not before swooping down to press their lips together. Prompto giggled gently, returning the kiss and letting Gladio go as his phone went off, leaving the other three to finish getting ready.

Prompto had finally buttoned his coat when Gladio returned. “Cor and Nyx are gonna meet us at the gates tomorrow,” he informed, stashing his phone away. Ignis clapped his hands together.

“Splendid. I feared the Marshal was too far to make it.”

“Nah, said they just made it back to the area.”

“Excellent.”

Prompto blinked. He supposed they needed the help. And it would have been very strange not to call the Marshal. And Nyx…Prompto hadn’t remembered meeting Nyx before this year but he and Cor seemed to travel together now, the Marshal dragging the Glaive around wherever he went. Nyx didn’t seem to mind and Prompto got to know him quite well over their visits to Hammerhead.  

The last time they visited, he and Prompto got good and sauced and regaled stories of various exploits. Nyx talked with his hands when he was drunk. He had swayed where he sat on the stool, leaning heavily on the counter.

“There’s…these…there’s these huge things right? And we’re…we’re going back and forth and fighting and…he…he uh… uh… he did something and I was just like ‘babe’ just like… ‘babe what are you doing?’ and he uh…he just looked at me… looked at me like… how DARE,” the swaying increased, Nyx squinting at his shot glass. “How DARE you… you uh…you uh… call me babe in public?”

Prompto was giggling quite loudly over this, his drink forgotten for the moment. Nyx refilled his own glass, taking a long swig and grimacing as he set it down. “And I just went… ‘public… what public? Them…them hairy things… they…they’re not public!’” Prompto’s laughter had grown considerably louder and he almost went flying off the barstool. Nyx barked out a laugh, grabbing Prompto by the wrist to stop him from falling.

When Prompto managed to right himself, he stared at Nyx in a bit of wonder, still giggling. “Wait, wait, wait… you…” for a moment, he frowned, forgetting his train of thought. “You uh… oh! You…you, you called the Marshal ‘babe?’” The giggling increased again and his body threatened to fall off the stool once more. Nyx gave him a toothy grin.

“’S only in private,” he whispered loudly, nudging Prompto’s forgotten shot glass at him. Still snickering, Prompto had managed to scoop it up in one try, downing the rest of the whiskey and making an obnoxiously loud sputtering noise.

“Uuuugh, how…how do you even drink this stuff?” He croaked and Nyx snorted, shrugging a shoulder and slumping on the counter.

“’S nothing, chocobo. ‘S water.”

“’M not a chocobo!” Prompto whined but he was giggling again. Nyx’ laughter joined his soon enough. They had been so engrossed in their own cackling that they hadn’t even noticed Cor slink quietly into the diner. Prompto could vaguely remember his face; caught somewhere between amusement and disapproval, but he sat on Nyx’ other side and quietly stole the not-yet empty bottle of whiskey and Nyx’ shot glass.

When Nyx and Prompto managed to regain themselves from their laughing fit, Cor had downed a shot but sat quietly, watching them talking with his chin leaning on his hand. When Nyx finally noticed the Marshal, he beamed.

“Babe! We uh…uh…what were we doing?”

“Talking,” Prompto chirped helpfully.

“Yeah, yeah! We were talkin’ about uh…”

“You?” Prompto tried, watching Nyx frown.

“Not me.”

“No, no, not _you_ you,” Prompto elaborated, unsteady hand managing to point at the Marshal. Nyx drew out a long “ooooohhh.”

“Yeah…babe we were…talking about _you_ ,” he finished at last, beaming at himself with pride. Cor lips had tugged into a small smile.

“I heard. From outside,” he said evenly and Nyx’ grin turned a bit guilty. He inclined his head towards Cor, expression turning theatrically pleading.

“Are you mad?”

Cor couldn’t hold back a small chuckle. “No. But I think you two have had enough.”

“Awww babe, always…always lookin’ out.”

Cor’s expression was soft, softer than anything Prompto ever remembered the Marshal showing as he gently guided Nyx from the stool, bidding Prompto a good night. Nyx had slurred his good night as well, leaning heavily on the Marshal and loudly whispering a “Love ya, babe” as they left the diner. It made Prompto smile even then, hearing more footsteps behind them as Gladio swam up above him. “Hey champ, you good?” Prompto let his eyes close.

“Mmmm… Imma…Imma sleep so well.”

“Just don’t kick us.”

“N…no promises,” he drew out and felt Gladio’s arms under him, scooping him up from the barstool. Prompto had let himself slump against the older man, nuzzling into his chest. “D’awwww you… you big teddy bear.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You looooove me.”

“Well, we ARE dating,” Gladio snorted loudly, Prompto dragging on eye open to grin cheekily at him.

“Yeah, but you loooove me,” Prompto persisted and even now he remembered how Gladio’s expression softened.

“Yeah, yeah. You dork,” he added, leaning down to give Prompto a kiss before carrying him off to rest.

Thinking back to that night now made Prompto laugh under his breath, even if he did wake up with a wicked hangover the next day and sworn off whiskey forever. Noctis quirked an eyebrow at him.

Prompto grinned. “Nyx is one hell of a drinker,” he shrugged, laughing at Noct’s look of confusion. Ignis chuckled.

“There’s a story for another time,” the older man said with a soft smile before ushering them both from the caravan.

“Prom got plastered,” Gladio added as he followed the other three outside. Noctis snorted in disbelief but decided to leave it for now.

They had a little bit of a drive and Noctis insisted that they make camp one last time before reaching Insomnia. He claimed that it was because he missed Ignis’ cooking but the look in his eyes spelled something more serious. Prompto felt a small twinge of dread.  

He felt a bit too antsy to drive so Gladio volunteered to take the wheel, but not before they said goodbye to Cindy. She smiled warmly, giving them hugs in parting.

“Y’all take care, ya hear? Come back when it’s over.”

Prompto managed a smile. “We will,” he promised even if he wasn’t sure they would come back at all. But he wanted to at least try to stay positive. Cindy waved them off as they drove through the gates and out of sight. Noctis was quiet…more so than usual and Prompto wondered what exactly he wanted to tell them. It couldn’t have been good. It was too much to hope for good news.

Even in this short car ride, Noctis nodded off, leaning against Ignis in the backseat while Prompto idly scrolled through the pictures on his camera. He’d have to remember to at least take one more. Just in case…

When they camped, the air smelled of sizzling meat and cooking veggies and Prompto distracted himself by helping Gladio set up the tent, Ignis humming under his breath as he cooked. There was a serious conversation looming on their horizon and Prompto felt more and more nervous. It wasn’t even storming Insomnia that scared him anymore. It was what Noctis would tell them.

They ate in soft conversation, Ignis having gone out of his way to make an extra special meal. They finished, cleaned up and the talk seemed to die down as Noctis stared into the fire.

“So,” he began at last. “I’m sure you have questions…” None of them spoke and he chewed on his lip, considering. “It’s…hard to know where to begin.”

“The Crystal?” Ignis put in carefully. Noctis nodded, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

“Yeah…the Crystal. It…it’s said that it’s supposed to give me power to defeat Ardyn,” he said but refused to look at them. Prompto leaned forward on his elbows to have a better look at Noctis.

“Didn’t it?”

A long pause followed, Noctis sucking in his cheeks. “Yes,” he said at last but still would not look at them. Gladio frowned.

“Spit it out.”

Noctis took a long, deep breath before finally letting his eyes roam from the fire to the other three. Prompto’s own breath caught in his throat. He looked so lovely and so sad and in this darkness, Prompto could see the tiny glimmer of stars that now shone in his eyes. Like small galaxies shimmering in the blue of Noct’s eyes. Prompto wondered how they got there and was sure it was related to whatever Noctis wanted to tell them.

“Luna told us that there’s a loophole to everything,” Noctis said, those starry eyes intense. “And this one was…uh…strange.”

For a moment, he looked unsure of how to continue, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I found Bahamut.”

Ignis quirked an eyebrow. “Inside the Crystal?”

“Yeah… he… well… he told me the whole Chosen thing,” Noctis struggled out, a frown creasing his features.

Prompto scooted forward on his chair. “Nocti…” He tried but Noctis shook his head.

“Just…let me say this. It’s really hard,” he said, fingers hooking together to stop them from ticking. “He…this whole Chosen thing. I was chosen to die.”

Another long silence passed between them. Prompto thought a log was jammed in his throat. He croaked weakly. Gladio inhaled sharply. Ignis dared not move as Noct’s eyes slowly fell to the ground.

“This whole time…my dad knew… it must have been why he… had me live as normal a life as possible. Working…school…a job…fr…friends,” he choked on his words but swallowed, barreling on. “Ardyn can’t die if I don’t. But… then I remembered what Luna said. And…it might sound selfish but I… I just…I don’t want to die. Not if there’s a chance…”

“Noctis…” It was Ignis this time, his brows creased in a perpetual frown. Noctis smiled faintly.

“I thought I would be okay with it…maybe…maybe make peace. But…well,” he licked his lips. “I’m sure you wondered why the Crystal disappeared…or why the stars,” he said, indicating his eyes. “I guess the loophole is that I sort of…absorbed…Bahamut…and the Crystal? I mean…I am him now…sort of.”

Prompto blinked stupidly. “You…uh…what?”

“You absorbed an Astral?” Ignis breathed, eyebrows winging up.

“Yeah…”

“How?”

“I…I don’t know if I can adequately explain,” Noctis shrugged, nervously rubbing at his neck again.

“Does that mean you’re an Astral now?” Gladio asked slowly.

“No? Yes? I don’t think so but I can use the power of the Ring without dying. Or even…without the ring? Kind of? And, the way I understand, I can defeat Ardyn. All we need really, is the last Astral.”

“Ifrit.”

“Yeah…”

Prompto had to take a moment to process everything. “So…what about all this ‘Chosen King’ stuff?” He asked slowly. Noctis blew a sigh between his lips.

“Can’t I rid the world from evil and not suffer? I dunno why that’s a lot to ask,” Noctis paused. “…I would have though, if I had to…but Luna mentioning the loophole made me think.”

Ignis couldn’t help a faint smile. “Quite the solution.”

Noctis exhaled a laugh. “I’ve been hanging out with you too long, Specs. Unconventional solutions and all that,” he teased, Ignis chuckling before reaching over and taking Noct’s hand in his own. Noctis’ smile softened.

“So…you’ll be okay?” Prompto asked.

Noctis managed a nod. “Yeah…”

Prompto finally allowed himself to breathe, slumping back in his chair. Gladio heaved out a throaty laugh.

“You know,” Noctis said slowly. “When he first said it…I just…blanked out. And then…I thought of you three. I thought of Insomnia. I _wanted_ to come back so badly. I wanted to live so… I guess…it’s one way to do it.”

He let his gaze travel between them, Prompto noting the gentle shimmering of stars in his eyes. Noctis was smiling. “I love you guys. More than anything…I hope you know.”

They all moved at the same time. Prompto ended up on his knees in front of Noctis, hugging his waist while Ignis squeezed him from the side, Gladio leaning over the chair to wrap his arms around Noct’s shoulders. Noctis let out a shaky sigh, sinking into the embrace.

“We love you too, Noct,” Prompto smiled up at him.

“A lot.”

“Without reservation.”

Prompto saw Noct’s shoulders shake and when he peered at his face again, the Prince was caught between laughing and crying. Gladio leaned down, pressing a kiss to Noct’s temples and the shaking of his shoulders increased.

“You’ll be alright. It’ll be okay,” Gladio murmured into Noct’s ear, continuing to press soft kisses to the Prince’s ear and neck. Soon enough, Noctis calmed down and they drew back, Prompto’s hand tangled with the Prince’s.

“We’re here for you, buddy.”

“All the way,” Ignis added.

“Buddy? Still?”

Prompto snickered. “Would you prefer ‘babe’? ‘Sir babe’? ‘His babeness’?” He teased, Gladio snorting loudly above them.

“You’re definitely not drinking with Nyx again,” the taller man chuckled, Noctis quirking an eyebrow.

“…Who does Nyx call ‘babe’?”

Prompto grinned. “You’re never going to believe me.”

“Try me.”

“Cor.”

Noctis sputtered. “Wait…for real? Cor? As in ‘Marshal Cor Leonis?’”

“Yup.”

“…Wow…”

Prompto beamed. “Right?”

And just like that, they were back. The air eased up and when they went to bed, they squeezed in close, Noctis lying in the middle once more. He seemed lighter somehow and fell asleep almost instantly, Ignis running gentle fingers through his hair. Prompto was last to fall asleep, watching the other three and just immersing himself in the moment. The sound of sleepy breathing was calming and Prompto finally let himself drift off.

Breakfast the next “morning” was a bit rushed and they packed up for the last time, throwing the camping supplies in the back of their pickup truck. Cor was waiting at Insomnia’s gates when they arrived, standing quietly while Nyx paced. The Marshal smiled faintly when he spotted them.

“I feared I lost another King,” he said evenly as Noctis approached, giving the Prince a bow.

“You’ve said that before,” Noctis snorted gently but Cor didn’t look bothered. Nyx stopped pacing and offered Noctis a bow as well.

“Majesty.”

“Hey, Nyx. Didn’t think you’d be sticking around.”

The Glaive shrugged. “Could have left, yeah. But didn’t.”

“Yeah…babe, huh?” Noctis couldn’t help but tease. Cor tensed slightly and Nyx blew out a laugh between his lips, shooting Prompto a look. Prompto looked innocent.

“I said nothing! We were…I uh…I think everyone heard us anyway,” he said sheepishly. Nyx snorted. Cor did his best to ignore them, watching Noctis laugh. When the Prince finally focused on Cor, the Marshal nodded.

“We’re mostly here for agro management, Noctis. It seems Ardyn will be up to you.”

Noctis swallowed, returning the nod. “I’m just… thankful for your help.”

Cor’s expression softened, pressing a hand to Noct’s shoulder. “Your father would be very proud,” he said and Noct’s own smile saddened.

“Thanks, Cor.”

“Look sharp.”

“Got it.”

Cor let his gaze trace over the other three. “I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you to be careful,” he said evenly, Prompto snapping his attention to the Marshal’s face.

“Sir!”

Gladio nodded. “We’ve got this, Marshal,” he promised, Ignis giving Cor a respectful bow while Noctis sidled over to Nyx.

“Can you still warp?” He asked the Glaive, making Nyx grimace.

“No, that power went when King Regis died…” he sighed, looking apologetic.

“Give me your hand.”

Nyx blinked. “Majesty?”

“Just do it.”

He frowned but did as he was told, sliding his hand into Noct’s. Noctis, for his part, let his eyes close for a moment. When they opened once more, the stars shone brightly within them, the light blue of the Prince’s eyes turning darker. Nyx frowned for a moment before letting out a little gasp, staring at their hands.

“It’s burning!”

“Shhh.”

Nyx quieted, but continued to stare at their hands, stars swirling around Noct’s fingers and slowly gravitating towards the Glaive. Moments passed before Noctis pulled his hand back, letting it droop at his side.

“There. Now try to warp,” he said simply. Still frowning, Nyx snagged the intricately carved dagger sheathed at his back, flinging it at a nearby wall. The point buried in the stone and in a flash of blue, Nyx was gone, appearing with his hand on the knife. He stared.

“Whoa! It worked! I dunno what you did but it worked!”

Noctis smiled. “A small gift, I guess…” He said softly and Prompto felt a sudden urge to kiss him. He held back. Nyx beamed, flinging the knife back and materializing next to the Prince once more, bowing low.

“Thanks, Majesty. This will definitely help,” he said easily and from the corner of his eye, Prompto caught the gentle smile that tugged at Cor’s lips. It made Prompto giggle.

Nodding, Cor moved to the gates with Gladio stepping in toe. They swung open without much effort or resistance and Prompto once again wondered at the lack of guards. Maybe the daemons were guard enough at this point.

“Home sweet home,” Gladio said in front of him, great sword blossoming from his fingers. It felt like so long…

Prompto sighed wistfully. “Yeah…finally.”

“What we’ve been waiting for,” Ignis whispered, looking as thoughtful as Prompto felt. It had only been a little over a year since they’ve seen Insomnia. But it felt like 10.

Cor slid into place next to Gladio, his own katana blooming from nothing. “Your next stop would be the Citadel,” he looked over at Noctis, who nodded. Cor actually smiled. “Give them hell.”

“Yeah.”

Already, a large daemon lurked in the center plaza, pacing back and forth between the abandoned skeletons of cars. Cor moved forward without hesitation.

“Go,” he shot Nyx a look as well. The Glaive didn’t seem to need other words, his knife shooting out to bury into the daemon’s side, Nyx disappearing with it. Prompto would have loved to stay and watch their team work but now wasn’t the time. They took off running for the subway tunnels, seeing as the way they meant to go was blocked off by huge walls of debris.   

Cor and Nyx rejoined them halfway through the tunnels, looking not that much worse for wear. Trust the Marshal to make fighting massive dragon and spider daemons look easy. But it was in the subway that they found MTs, as Prompto had dreaded they would. He wasn’t sure why the feeling lasted so long, but they still made his skin crawl. Maybe because he could’ve turned out to be one of them…if things had gone differently. Prompto was constantly thankful that they didn’t.

It had been a year since they fought as a unit of 4. A long, painful year and yet they moved in perfect synch even now. Prompto wasn’t sure why that surprised him anymore. It shouldn’t have. A year or not, their connection hadn’t changed. In fact, it was stronger. He saw Noctis duck quickly and ran at him, vaulting over the Prince’s back to shoot an MT straight in its mask of a face.

Yup…like nothing had changed.

It was only after they made it out of the tunnels to the bridge that led to the Citadel that Prompto remembered what it was he forgot. He forgot to take a last photo at camp. Possibly their very last camp. And now there was no time and no opportunity and Prompto wanted nothing more than to kick himself. The Citadel tower drew nearer and even from this distance, Prompto could see the moving shape of Ardyn. He fought down the bile rising in his throat and sped up after Noctis.

They were closer now and Ardyn’s smug smirk was unmistakable. He spread his arms as they approached.

“Ifrit. The Infernian. He does not share the Glacian’s fondness for mankind. But you _can_ expect a warm welcome. I shall await you…above.”

Before Prompto could even think to react, the man turned on his heel and disappeared into the darkness. Fire slowly engulfed the area, blooming as a massive wall all around them and in the middle, sat a shape. Noct’s eyes narrowed. Gladio slid closer to him.

“Do your thing,” the taller man breathed. Noctis shook his head.

“It’s not instant. I need time.”

Gladio smirked. “We got you,” he said, sword blooming from the air as he launched himself forward. Cor was quick after Gladio, Nyx’ dagger flashing through the air. Noctis moved to follow but flames practically engulfed him, making him scream. Prompto was at his side in an instant as he collapsed, smacking the flames out.

“I’ve got you, Noct, hang on!” He rolled Noctis to smother the flames before quickly grabbing him by the waist, urging him up. “Quick, before he gears up again!” Prompto urged. Noctis managed a weak grunt but Prompto saw his eyes begin to change color. It was slow, like the spreading of amber ink into blue paint. Prompto nudged Noctis behind a pillar, Ignis diving after them. Flames licked the air above.

“Noct?”

“I’ve almost got it, Iggy. Just…buy me some time,” Noctis breathed and Ignis nodded, shoving a potion in his hands and pulling Prompto to stand. He felt Ignis’ hands shake, just a little.

“Come, the King gave us an order.”

“R…right! Stay there!” Prompto managed over his shoulder at Noctis, giant automatic crossbow materializing between his hands before he and Ignis joined the others.

Fighting Ifrit wasn’t like Leviathan or Titan. Ifrit was smaller, and for now, he wasn’t even moving from where he sat, an almost bored expression coloring the Astral’s face. His flames licked the air around them and made even the most basic of movements feel incredibly overheated. Prompto tried not to think about burning to death and focused on moving. He hoped Noctis wouldn’t be too long. It sounded a little selfish, but he didn’t particularly want to die today either.

Just as he thought that, Cor slid to his side, yanking him back behind a large outcrop of wall as a massive sword collided into the ground.

“Wha?!” Prompto gasped, unsure where it even came from until he saw Noctis. The Prince was standing now but he looked…different. His eyes had changed completely to something practically draconian, a ghost of a shimmering helmet covering most of his face while the same ghostly armor covered his body. He swung his arm through the air and metal plated wings blossomed behind him. Soon, Noctis was in flight, another massive sword colliding with the ground just where Ifrit had been. The horned Astral hopped aside nimbly, fiery eyes now focused on the shape of Noctis. Prompto wanted to rush out and help but Cor kept him low.

“Stay. He’s fine,” the Marshal insisted and Prompto saw swords begin to dance around Noct’s floating form. He flew high above them now, the wings seeming to grow and change color as the number of swords increased. These were no Armiger weapons and even from their low place on the ground, Prompto could see how huge they were. They shone with light and as Noctis swung his arm out in a perfect ark, began to rain down to the ground one by one, colliding forcefully with the stone.

One by one, the swords fell, Prompto lost count at 20, but Ifrit managed to avoid the majority of them, diving between their steel.

“Are you sure he’s fine?!” Prompto whispered loudly but Cor’s eyes were fixed above. He nodded and when Prompto unglued his eyes from the moving shape of Ifrit, he saw Noctis dive, wings fanning out. He fell like a missile, sword flashing between his hands and collided with the horned Astral head on. There was a clash of steel on steel and Ifrit’s feet dug into the stone, the force of Noctis’ collision shoving him back and downward with its power. Those draconian eyes narrowed and suddenly Noctis was gone. Prompto had no time to form a thought or even be surprised as the dragon-winged shape of the Prince was suddenly at Ifrit’s back. The giant sword rammed forward and into the horned Astral’s spine, piercing the flesh.

There was a scream as the large shape of Ifrit collapsed onto its knees. Prompto expected the flames to die. They did not. Ifrit erupted into fire and shoved back onto its feet to stand. Cor was on his feet in a flash, Prompto struggling up as well.

“He’s definitely not fine!” Prompto managed as he tried to bolt to Noct’s side. Neither the wings nor the armor had disappeared but he could see a frown painting Noct’s features. He wanted to ask Noctis if he was okay, wanted to offer a hand. But the Prince seemed almost tunnel-visioned. When his lips parted he spoke, but…didn’t. At least not in words Prompto could understand or recognize. It was a guttural growl that resonated deep from Noct’s chest. It sounded low and so very, very old.

Ifrit snarled. Whatever Noctis had said, the other Astral sure as hell seemed to understand. Cor grabbed Prompto to tug him back down. “…We shouldn’t get in the middle,” the Marshal breathed but he sounded worried. They heard Ifrit speak as well, its voice different from Noct’s but carrying that same quality. It crackled like flames and hissed but sounded so very ancient. Noctis’ sword swung out in the air.

Prompto was just beginning to wonder if this would turn into a pure 1 on 1 Astral showdown when a third voice joined theirs. It echoed on the air and had an almost…airy quality to it, tinkling. Prompto thought he recognized it, even though he’d heard it only once or twice.

“Gentiana…” he murmured to no one in particular, eyes a little wide. Cor started.

“Lady Luna’s lady in waiting?”

“…She’s…” Prompto began but didn’t get to finish. Because suddenly, there she was. Gentiana strode forward from nothingness, pressing a gentle hand to Noct’s wing as she paused. Prompto saw her smile and suddenly, she was floating and there were more of her. He’d only seen this once, but even so, it took his breath away. The air grew deathly cold, wind howling and snow whirling around them as the many shapes of Shiva danced through the storm. Ifrit snarled, pushing forward but ice formed on its body even as it moved, the fire of its hair already almost dead.

One of the shapes of Shiva floated forward as the others took to the sky, swirling the blizzard around. She stopped just before Ifrit, a careful hand reaching over to press to the horned Astral’s face. It let out a pain-filled, but very faint screech as ice overtook its body. Shiva’s face was almost…apologetic, Prompto thought, as she carefully caressed Ifrit’s cheek, leaning forward and gently pressing her lips to the now frozen form of Ifrit. The ice formed solid and Shiva smiled a bit sadly, pushing upwards into the air as Noct’s giant sword collided with the frozen Astral’s chest. Pieces of ice rained everywhere and Shiva was gone, her voice echoing on the air.

Prompto finally forced himself to stand. The wings and armor were slowly fading from Noctis now but those draconian eyes remained. As Shiva’s voice died into nothingness, Prompto frowned. “What did she say?” He asked as he neared Noctis.

“Told me to bring back the Light,” Noctis responded with a faint smile.

“That’s our next stop,” Gladio said from behind them. He looked a little shaken and a little singed but otherwise unharmed.

“On we go,” Ignis added, carefully pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. They were clear now, the darkness of the transition lenses not really needed in this perpetual night so Ignis’ scars were readily visible. Even now, they made Prompto flinch a little. He wished more than anything that he could kiss them away. It’s not like he hadn’t tried either. It just never worked.

Even as they moved towards the Citadel itself, the darkness stirred around them, more daemons spewing from its depths. Cor stopped, Nyx slowing beside him. They exchanged looks.

“Noctis,” he called up after the Prince, who was halfway up the stairs. Noctis hadn’t seemed to notice that the Marshal fell behind and when he did, he froze.

“Co…”

“Good luck, Majesty,” the Marshal bowed, pressing a hand to his chest. Noctis swallowed heavily, nodding.

“Thank you, Marshal.”

Nyx smirked. “Kick his ass,” he called up to Noctis, bowing as well before he and Cor turned. Prompto saw their hands clasp for a brief moment, Nyx having to lean up to press his lips to Cor’s cheek. A brief gesture but the Marshal allowed his eyes to close for a moment, one hand gripping his katana tightly. It was the quickest of moments but felt so intimate.

Noctis still hesitated and Cor shot a look over his shoulder, expression growing stern. “Go!” He shouted before Nyx disappeared from his side, the Marshal lunging after him. Noctis finally managed to force himself to move, Ignis’ hand ghosting at his shoulder.

“I am certain Nyx and the Marshal will be alright,” he said gently and Noctis managed a soft noise in assent. Prompto could tell he was still worried. But they climbed the stairs.

It had been over a year since they’d been at the Citadel. Prompto could still remember how the King saw them off. “Walk tall,” he had told Noctis and Prompto had to wonder just what was going through his head. He knew that Noctis was chosen to die. Knew and did his best with what was given to him. Still, Prompto hoped that whatever Noctis did with and inside the Crystal would be enough. He couldn’t imagine losing Noctis again, possibly for good.

“At long last,” Ignis said in front of him, Prompto almost running into him. “The Citadel.” Prompto let out a breath as Noctis shoved his hand against intricately carved doors, pushing them open. Prompto felt an overwhelming urge to turn and run but he stayed, taking in a deep breath and following after Noctis.

As a civilian, he hadn’t exactly been allowed to go into the Citadel. Not usually, anyway, despite being best friends with the Prince. The one and only time he ever remembered being welcomed inside was on the day the whole trip began. It felt like so long ago.

“The throne is just ahead,” Noctis said, snapping Prompto from his thoughts to gape around the hall.

“It’s all lit up,” Prompto breathed. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting honestly, but it wasn’t lights. The entrance hall was devoid of all life save them but every single lamp shimmered with light in the inky blackness of the night. Gladio snorted humorlessly.

“Guess he’s expecting company.”

“He wants this as bad as we do,” Noctis murmured and spurred on ahead, heading for the elevators without a second thought. Prompto wasn’t even sure they’d be running but he’d been wrong before.

The elevator doors dinged cheerily as they swung open and Prompto couldn’t help the faint laugh that escaped him. Ignis frowned as they boarded.

“He’s certainly leading us by the hand, is he not?”

“Beats having to walk up, I guess,” Noctis muttered. Ignis relented.

“It could, of course, be a trap,” the older man pointed out.

“Think he’d have the cables cut?”

“Just a thought.”

“Cheery, thanks Specs.”

Despite Ignis’ worries, the elevator crept steadily upward, Prompto rocking back and forth on his heels. He couldn’t stay still. Everything seemed to move both too fast and not fast enough. Gladio was an immovable wall of nerves next to him, even though he said nothing. Prompto could feel it. Noctis seemed almost…theatrically calm. Prompto thought he’d be the most nervous of them all. Maybe it was that whole “absorbing an Astral and Crystal” thing that calmed his nerves.

“The throne room waits outside,” Gladio’s voice cut through Prompto’s thoughts, snapping him back into the moment. The throne room…

“And so does Ardyn,” he squeezed out, voice a little strained. He felt Gladio shift beside him, growling.

“Acting like he owns the place.”

“It’s time to take it all back,” Ignis said steadily, voice resolute. Noctis nodded.

“It ends tonight.”

There was a ding and the doors slid slowly open. Prompto felt his heart skip but forced himself to follow the others out of the elevator and down the hall. It felt like the longest walk of his life.

“Remember how nervous we were in front of the King?” Gladio asked somewhere in front of him.

“Mmmm…that was the last time we were here,” Ignis said thoughtfully and Prompto couldn’t hold back a tiny laugh.

“It was so important they even let me in,” he joked lamely. Gladio snorted.

“Once this is over,” Noctis said over his shoulder. “You’ll never be left out of here again. I promise.”

“Wow,” Prompto smiled. “That’s both comforting and intimidating.”

Noctis laughed faintly and Prompto was thankful for this moment, however brief. It took his mind off what they were heading towards. The echo of their steps on the marble floor was disquieting. Prompto swore that he ever ended up coming back to the palace, he would wear the softest and fuzziest of slippers.

“Well…here we are,” Noctis turned to face them, Prompto only then realizing that they stood at the doors to the throne room. He swallowed, inhaling deep.

“Shall we, Noct?” Ignis offered, extending a hand. Noctis’ eyes landed on Prompto.

“One sec. Hey, do you have your photos?”

“I…what? Of course?”

“Let me see them… I just…I just need one.”

Prompto paused, feeling almost guilty. “I forgot to take one last night,” he admitted as he dug around his coat’s inner pockets, producing a neatly rubber banded stack of polaroids.

Noctis smiled. “There’ll be other chances.”

“You’re almost acting like there won’t be,” Gladio shot back. Noctis’ smile remained, if only a little wearier.

“I just…it will help me,”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…” He sifted through the polaroids, the other three moving in to peer at the photos. So many memories…Prompto really hoped that they would come back out again to make more. He really needed more photos. This stack was almost shamefully small by Prompto standards. Then again, he just didn’t get to develop all of them.

Noctis kept pausing between photos before finally stopping on one. He smiled. “Perfect.”

Prompto studied it upside down. They looked so disheveled, piled under blankets with the sun streaming through the open tent flap when Prompto decided this moment was picture worthy. Noctis sat with his face half buried in Gladio’s shoulder, Ignis casually leaning on the other shoulder while Prompto flopped in Gladio’s lap. Gladio was grinning, his hair a disheveled mess with Ignis’ hand running through it. Noctis was mid-yawn, one arm thrown over Gladio’s back while the other had its fingers laced with Ignis’, crossing over Prompto’s chest. Gladio’s hands pressed to Prompto’s hips.

Prompto chuckled. “Memory worthy, huh?”

“Absolutely,” Noctis replied and smiled, gently tucking the photo into one of his jacket’s inner pockets, right above his heart.

“Cheesy,” Gladio smirked. Noctis flicked him.

“Allowed,” he replied before turning on his heel to face the door. Prompto felt the air tingle somewhat and even now, he could see the faint outlines of Bahamut’s armor returning around Noctis. The Prince’s expression grew steely and he shoved both hands against the elaborately carved doors, swinging them open.

Almost instantly, Prompto wished they hadn’t come. A selfish wish to be sure but it wasn’t just from fear anymore. The throne room was in utter disarray with debris littering the ground, probably having been there since the attack. But what stopped him was what hung from the ceiling. On heavy, rusting chains, suspended from the marble ceilings swung a body. And not just any body. Noct’s eyes went wide.

“D…”

“I’m afraid you’re out luck,” came Ardyn’s drawl from above them, finding the former Niflheim councilor lounging on the throne. He wore a lazy smile and swung one leg over the other, leaning back. “The throne brings you here, hmm? Such a shame it only seats one.”

Noct’s eyes narrowed, trying to avoid staring at the suspended figure of his father. Prompto wanted to throw up. This was awful.

“Off my chair, jester. The King sits there.”

Prompto’s gaze snapped to Noctis. Those draconian eyes burned in the darkness of the room. Ardyn scoffed and he was suddenly standing, one foot resting on the throne’s seat. The lazy smile remained but turned almost predatory. “Oh Noct…how I’ve waited for this. Longer than you could ever know. Tonight,” he said, turning to face them full-on, hand extending, “the dreams of the blood royal comes to an end. How delightful.”

Gladio let out a small noise between his lips. “Spite’s all that’s kept him going,” he breathed. Prompto frowned. He felt so antsy.

“…Talk about a grudge.”

“He won’t sit here for long,” Noctis breathed and his eyes sparked. “This is my ascension.”

Ardyn snorted loudly, flicking his hand through the air. Violet light shot from his fingertips and hit Prompto, Gladio and Ignis square in the chest. Prompto blinked, his vision blurring almost instantly as he tried desperately to clear it. No…they had to be there for Noctis…they had to! But his chest hurt and his eyes grew heavy and with a strangled noise, he collapsed backwards and knew no more.

When Prompto came to, he was lying on his back between Ignis and Gladio. His muscles hurt…his chest hurt. It felt like he had been punched in the stomach and when he focused on his body, he felt incredibly cold. Noctis was nowhere in sight.

Prompto let out a tiny wail, grabbing at Gladio’s shoulder and Ignis’ hand, shaking them. “Wake up…come on, wake up. Noct needs us,” he stammered out, trying to rouse the others. It took a few moments but finally, mercifully, Gladio let out a strained noise in the back of his throat and Ignis’ brows furrowed as both began to stir.

“Prompto?” Ignis breathed tiredly. His voice was hoarse. “What happened?”

“Ardyn… he knocked us out. Come on, we gotta find Noct, he could be in trouble!” Prompto wasn’t actually sure what they could do if Ardyn could knock them out so easily but they could at least try…something!

Ignis didn’t need to be told twice, hefting himself to his knees. He looked pained and rubbed at his scarred eyes but stood regardless, Gladio heaving himself up as well. Prompto jumped to his feet, running for the exit without a second thought. He hurt…he hurt a lot. But he couldn’t stop.

It was raining when they got outside, spotting Noctis standing in the middle of the plaza. Ardyn was nowhere to be found but Noct’s face was…peaceful. Prompto took the stairs 2 at a time and managed to not fall on his face as they screeched to a halt next to the Prince.

Noctis raised his gaze and smiled at them. A calm, gentle smile that resonated in his eyes. “It’s almost done,” he said softly before indicating up the stairs they had come down. Prompto swallowed. Right.

“You’ll..?”

“It’ll be okay.”

“You’re sure of that?” Gladio grunted, frowning. Noctis nodded.

“More than sure.”

“Noct,” Ignis gently placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder and Noctis’ smile only grew.

“Trust me.”

Prompto forced a smile. “Not like we don’t.”

“Good,” Noctis said before taking a short moment, pressing his lips to each of theirs in turn. When he pulled back, the smile was still there and he nodded, taking to the stairs. He was a halfway up them when Prompto managed to find his voice, calling after Noctis.

“Good luck, your Babeness!”

Noctis paused, turning and his smile was blinding. He laughed. “Wait for me,” he called down to them.

“Always,” was Ignis’ reply. The darkness shifted around them and at their backs, Prompto heard a loud groaning and felt fire from multiple sources. Noctis’ eyes widened and he almost looked ready to warp down the stairs when Gladio cut off that train of though. His sword blossomed in his hands and he hefted it over his shoulder.

“Go! We’ve got this!”

“But…”

“Go!”

Noctis still hesitated but finally turned and bolted up the stairs, not looking back. Prompto heaved a breath, pistol materializing in his hand as he turned to face the daemons blossoming from the darkness. There were so many...many of them Red Giants. Ignis slid in step next to him, daggers swirling between his fingers.

“Here we are then.”

“Yeah…”

“We best survive if we are to wait for Noct, hm?”

Gladio snorted, moving to stand at Prompto’s other side. “Nothing to it, right?”

Prompto laughed weakly. “Right, right. Totally easy. Piece of cake.”

One of Gladio’s hands pressed to his shoulder while Ignis’ hand found the other shoulder. They squeezed almost at the same time and Prompto let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Love you guys,” he managed. He felt like he needed to say it…just in case.  

“Love you too…both of you,” Ignis said softly. Gladio grinned.

“Back at you.”

Prompto wished, just for a moment, that they could pause time. Maybe to say more…or do something. But a flaming sword came crashing down on them and there was no time. They dispersed, Prompto rolling to the side and unleashing a volley of shots. They all found their target’s face before Prompto was on his feet again, weaving in and out of swords and spiders and fire.

He still felt so tired and sore and whatever Ardyn hit them with left an almost perpetual cold in his bones but Prompto kept going. They couldn’t very well wait for Noctis if they died here and Prompto very much wanted to see both Noctis and the sun again.

But it was exhausting. The daemons never seemed to stop and for every one they killed, two seemed to take its place. Prompto panted heavily, wiping a hand over his brow and managing to dodge a Red Giant’s fist. His legs shook and he idly wondered if Nyx and Cor were alright. Probably, likely, yes. He wished he could feel so confident about his own odds of survival.

As he grew more and more tired, he grew careless and a Red Giant’s fist finally found him. He felt massive fingers close around his body, lifting him in the air and Prompto let out a yelp, trying to wriggle an arm free to shoot at its face. The fingers squeezed tighter, bruising his ribs and the yelp turned into a full on scream.  Somewhere, he heard Gladio shout but Prompto couldn’t focus anymore, still trying to free his arms from the Giant’s vise-like grip. The pain was immense and Prompto thought he would black out when an ethereal sword came soaring through the air, burying in the Giant’s face. It let out a weak noise and released its hand, Prompto finding himself in freefall, landing heavily in Gladio’s arms.

“Prom?”

“Owww,” he breathed weakly. In actuality, he wanted to cry.

Another astral sword came flying through the air above them, cutting off a giant spider as it leapt at their heads. And suddenly, the air was singing as weapons whizzed through it, daemons falling to the ground en-masse. When Prompto managed to open his eyes, he strained them up the stairs. And there was Noctis, surrounded by that shimmering armor, a massive sword clutched in one hand.

Ignis started, as if he hadn’t expected Noctis to be back but the Prince raised his other hand, indicating through the buildings and to the sky. As they looked, there was the ever so slow creeping of what Prompto first thought to be headlights. It was the weirdest feeling, but peeking through the gaps in the buildings came the first rays of glimmering sunlight. The rays were gold and shone and Prompto squinted his eyes at them, just to make sure he wasn’t suddenly blinded. A full year without sun sure weakened one’s eyes to the light.

Prompto heard Ignis let out a weak noise, not even bothering to pay attention to the daemons as one by one, they faded into nothingness. The sun crept steadily higher in the sky, coloring a formerly colorless world with vibrant golds and yellows and reds and Prompto never remembered seeing something so beautiful. Something wet fell on his cheek and when he looked up, he saw Gladio actually crying. He made no noise, but tears slowly leaked down his face as he too squinted at the sun, an overwhelmed smile spread over his face. Prompto found himself suddenly laughing.

Nevermind all the pain he was in. Nevermind the cold that was still in his bones or the probably cracked ribs he’d have to deal with. The sun was rising. It bloomed over their faces and Ignis let his eyes close, feeling it trail over his scars in a warm caress. He let out a strangled noise, managing to cover his mouth with his hand, shoulders shaking weakly.

Behind them, Noctis descended the stairs, stopping beside Ignis to carefully press a hand to his back. Ignis strained out another noise.

“Noct…”

“Yeah…”

“Is this…am I dreaming?”

Prompto heard Noctis chuckle as Gladio moved to stand beside them, refusing to set Prompto down. When they neared, Noctis’ expression was gentle. “No, Specs.”

“This is…real?”

“Yeah…”

“It…does not feel real,” Ignis said weakly, the sunlight on his face making him close his eyes once more, shaky breath escaping between his lips. Prompto saw the lenses of his glasses begin to transition back to dark in the light.

Noct’s hand crept over to gently take Ignis’, fingers intertwining. “I promise it’s real,” he said and Ignis all but lost it. He was smiling but crying and Noctis pulled him close as the taller man’s shoulders shook and he allowed himself to slump against his Prince, losing practically all composure. Noctis didn’t seem to mind and Prompto saw the armor fade from around him as he hugged Ignis close, the sun streaming over them and shinning behind Noct’s head like a golden halo.

When Ignis calmed enough, he stepped back and managed to even remember to shove a potion into Prompto’s hands. Only after Prompto finally took it, did Gladio set him down, Noctis quickly pulling Gladio into a hug as well. The taller man grunted, but pressed his face to the top of Noct’s head, letting his eyes close.

“You did it,” Gladio breathed hoarsely.

“Were you doubting me?”

“I doubt a lot of things,” Gladio said, finally pulling back and wiping a hand over his face. “You’re not one of them.”

Noctis smirked, reaching up to rub his thumb over Gladio’s cheek. “Good,” he sniffed. Gladio snorted as Noctis withdrew, allowing Prompto to slump against him.

“Hey Prom.”

“Dude…”

“Yeah?”

“So like...this is it?”

Noctis paused, rubbing gentle fingers over Prompto’s back. “Not quite.”

Prompto snapped up to stare at Noctis but the Prince wore a smile. “There’s still something that needs answering.”

“…Like what?”

Noct’s smile never left his face. “I think we should all get married,” he said, without hesitation and Prompto laughed out loud. Noctis flicked him. “I’m not joking.”

“For real??”

“Yeah.”

Ignis coughed gently, straightening to push his glasses back on his face. “That’s…highly unorthodox, Majesty,” he remarked, finally switching honorifics. Noctis scoffed.

“And?”

“You wish to…marry all 3 of us?”

“And why not?”

Prompto studied Noct’s face. He really wasn’t kidding. “Aren’t there…I dunno…laws about that stuff?” He tried, weakly. Noctis rolled his eyes.

“King. Remember?”

“But the council,” Ignis tried.

“The council can stuff it. And why CAN’T I spend the rest of my life with the 3 people that matter to me the most?”

Ignis cleared his throat. “You can certainly do that without marriage?” He offered. Noctis looked almost offended.

“You’re almost acting like you don’t want this,” the King frowned.

“I am…merely playing devil’s advocate.”

“Well stop and give me a real answer. All three of you. Will you?” Noctis looked between them expectantly and Prompto was suddenly grinning.

“Hell yeah!”

Gladio chuckled. “Duh.”

Noct’s eyes landed on Ignis and the older man smiled. “Of course,” he answered gently and Noctis let his shoulders slump in relief.

“Good,” he breathed, eyes closing for a moment. “…Good…”

When his eyes opened again, Prompto pressed his lips to his cheek, Ignis repeating the gesture to Noct’s other cheek while Gladio managed a kiss to his temples. And suddenly, Noctis was laughing, sinking into them and Prompto never remembered feeling such an overwhelming sense of relief. Relief coupled with a warm sensation that he couldn’t quite place but definitely had a name and a place in this moment right now.

They withdrew and Noctis was still laughing, eyes a bit cloudy from tears. “Now, Prom, it’s over,” he said as his laughter finally died down. “And _we_ have a Citadel to rebuild and a wedding to plan. In that order.”

Somewhere behind them, Prompto heard Nyx and he finally…FINALLY let himself breathe in deep. A wedding…what a thing to look forward to. Cor would likely kick their asses for such a thing but Prompto was willing to suffer that if he could spend the rest of his life with the men he loved so dearly. It just…wouldn’t feel right without them. And few things sounded lovelier in the fresh morning sun than a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, would my readers like some cheese? apparently, I'm quite good at writing it hahahahahhelpme
> 
> drunk people are amazingly fun to write, like wow. 
> 
> also, Your Babeness King Noctis is like...my new favorite thing I've written. Prepare to see it in future. 
> 
> and! prepare for more Cor/Nyx because like...why not. 
> 
> there's probably gonna be more parts and such...probably. it's highly likely. 
> 
> anyway, thanks to everyone who's been sticking with my writing! you guys are amazing and lovely and I love you!!!


End file.
